


Неясное время

by prince_lemon_wasa (syn_filifjonky)



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Royalty RPF, Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, WIP, XVII век, Польша, Россия - Freeform, Смута, ангст, исторический роман, католицизм, патриотизм, повседневность, православие
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/prince_lemon_wasa
Summary: Исторический роман о Смуте. Первые главы будут выкладываться здесь.





	1. Вступление

_\- То не ветер ветку клонит,_

_Не дубравушка шумит…_ \- поет в кабаке, выводит печальную песню певец-домрачей. 

_\- То мое, мое сердечко стонет,_

_Как осенний лист, дрожит… -_ выводит, склонив голову над грифом из твердого дерева, перебирая струны, натруженными пальцами лаская лады. Встряхивая белыми, остриженными в скобку волосами… Нарядные рукава рубахи выглядывают из-под серых сермяжьих рукавов.

_\- То не ветер ветку клонит… -_ и слушают его, сидящего на передней лавке, с жадностью внимают песне набившиеся в кабацкую горенку люди. Стоя, сидя - мужчины, женщины, по-крестьянски, победнее и побогаче одетые. Смотрят, как натруженные пальцы прижимают струны к ладам, как ударяет он по струнам костяным перышком; как клонится и встряхивает буйной головой над трехструнным, кленового дерева, верным инструментом с изящными колками. Слушают его, пригорюнясь; кто-то нет-нет да и смахнет слезу, словно Русь, истомившаяся этой печалью, веющей над землей, единым вздохом, как наболевшая грудь, стонет вместе с ним…

_\- То мое сердечко стонет… -_ и земля стонет вместе с ним.

Что уж и в самом деле так стонешь, плачешь ты, Русь, что приуныла, словно скучаешь без напастей и войн, не по душе тебе столько длящееся мирное время?.. Словно стосковавшись от мирной, спокойной жизни, призываешь на себя беду, по всей земле множишь волнения и слухи.

Что же ты, Русь народная, Русь дворянская, - глубиной своих озёр, рек, морей, красотой лесов, полей - как девица, бездонными тёмными очами приманиваешь на свои богатства иноземцев, красавица, точно не можешь ты существовать в покое да при мирном житье, все тебе надо на свою красоту – вора, разбойника, похитителя?

Разве мало было войн на твоем веку? - Пожаров, пепелищ, кровавых битв? ведь и с теми билась, и с этими, с кочевниками и рыцарями, и страшные татары в шлемах с шишаками, их копья, их седла мелькали в дымке пожарищ по твоим полям, сея беду, увозя детей твоих в неволю, оставляя за собой гибель, разорение и плачущих матерей… И немецкие рыцари в шлемах с забралами, с черными крестами на белых плащах и сбруе, находили на тебя; и печенеги, половцы… Литовцы… Что же тоскуешь, как будто наскучила мирная жизнь, как будто хочешь вернуть те тяжкие времена?

Разве не знаешь, что «разделившееся само в себе царство - непременно развалится», что на любую смуту, ослабляющую страну, сразу прилетят хищные вороны – иноземные захватчики, готовые поживиться легкой добычей?

Что же волнуешься, распускаешь сплетни, как будто - и в самом деле - девица с причудами, грезящая о похитителе?..

Что же слушаешь тот странный, неизвестно откуда берущийся люд, что разводит в кабаках слухи о том, что все на твоей земле - плохо, что такой нищеты и мрака-де не видано ни в одной Божьей стране, что и законы государей твоих – все всегда были неудачные или жестокие, от первого до последнего, и жизни столь невыносимой не пожелал бы на всем белом свете ни последний малый бедняк, ни один уважающий себя рыцарь запада?

И давно ли затихли на земле твоей слухи об убийстве в Угличе малолетнего царевича Дмитрия, самого младшего из сыновей Иоанна Грозного – правда ли, что виноват в нем правящий ныне царь Борис? – и снова всколыхнулись по всей земле эти разговоры… Что мешал Годунову малолетний царский сын, что мечтал он, возвысившись при богомольном царе Федоре, сам по его смерти взойти на престол, и для того он подослал в Углич убийц, что зарезали ребенка среди бела дня, прямо на глазах у кормилицы; видел то злодеяние и звонарь с колокольни, он и зазвонил в набат, и сбежались люди, схватили злодеев, и те – говорят – сознались в том, что подослал их Борис Годунов…

И полно, виноват ли он, в самом деле, в смерти царевича? не подстроили ли все враги Годунова, чтобы свалить на него вину, свести его с престола? Слишком уж явным, у всех на виду, было то злодейство в Угличе; кто же станет устраивать убийство так, чтобы и с колокольни видно было? – а о Борисе Годунове ходит слава как о хитром и осторожном…

И разве плохой из него царь? Нет; и справедливый, и деятельный, ко всем показывает царскую милость; строит крепости, закладывает города, обороняет границы, оказывает помощь бедным; еще при Федоре выиграл войну со Швецией, вернув земли у северных морских берегов, что потеряли при Иоанне Грозном… Но вот не любит его народ – и не считают царствование его счастливым, благословенным; тайно, с оглядкой шепчутся по углам – многие убеждены, что убийца сидит на русском троне… 

И был голод, засуха и неурожай невиданный по восшествии его на престол, долгие дожди и заморозки летом, люди мерли прямо на улицах, и не было кому их хоронить… Продолжалось бедствие ровно три года, и старики, не помнящие такого на своем веку, сочли это знамением. Что Бог насылает на Русь кары за то, что посадила на трон - злодея.

Но ведь и раньше случались на твоей земле неурожаи, мор, нашествия – и как-то же ты, Русь, сносила их, справлялась вместе со своими государями… Или тоскуешь ты по древнему роду Рюриковичей, что правили тобою с давних времен, прервавшемуся со смертью последних сыновей Иоанна Грозного? – Тоскуешь, плачешь, накликиваешь беду…

Ну так и кого же? Кого на сей раз приманила своей красотой, какого ворога приворожила своим богатством? С кем на этот раз ляжешь по всем полям в объятии - таком смертном, таком любовном, что и не счесть костей, пересыпанных землей, не счесть павших воинов, не счесть воронов, кружащих над ними?.. Грустную песню, как встарь, будет петь над ними вещий боян…

Кого?

_\- То не ветер ветку клонит… -_ поется-выводится, льется рекой в случайном кабаке посреди Москвы старинная песня.


	2. Часть 1. Триумф и вознесение. Глава 1

Дали слепы, дни безгневны,  
Сомкнуты уста.  
В непробудном сне царевны,  
Синева пуста.

Были дни - над теремами  
Пламенел закат.  
Нежно белыми словами  
Кликал брата брат.

Брата брат из дальних келий  
Извещал: "Хвала!"  
Где-то голуби звенели,  
Расплескав крыла.  
А. Блок

_1602, весна_  
Над царской слободой в Москве не спеша всходило весеннее утро.  
Первые лучи, протянувшись сквозь голые ветви, коснулись чуть подтаявшего с краев обочин, рыхлого, ноздреватого, но ещё плотно лежавшего снега. Снег густо лежал по застывшим на зиму садам и палисадникам, вдоль дорог, в иных местах у завалинок и заборов наметён был выше человеческого роста и не собирался пока что таять. Этот поздний мартовский снег, казавшийся голубоватым из-за утренних теней, посверкивая в утренних лучах на укатанной дороге, словно обозначал здесь собою все пространство, укутывал, очерчивал своё царство, собственный маленький мир в этом уголке людской жизни.  
Здесь, среди жилых построек и церквей, дворов и теремов самых высших приближённых царского двора и боярской знати, жизнь, всегда неспешная, размеренная, и с утра, казалось, дремала, в отличие от приученной рано вставать посадской части города. Ни скрипа калитки, ни лая цепных псов, лишь иногда где-то во дворе отворится дверь, выскочит девка или слуга по хозяйственным делам - и снова тихо.  
Солнце, высвободившись наконец из кома голых, черных спутанных веток, стало резво подниматься всё выше и выше на небо, оставляя здесь и там на снегу, на деревьях, стенах домов свои рыжие золотинки света, чтобы нырнуть в облака, уже заволакивающие небеса, и скрыться там, превратив день в туманно-бледный морок.  
Но прежде, поднявшись выше, над рекой Москвою и над стенами древнего Кремля, протянув свои ранние косые лучи, скользнувшие по земле, добралось до горы, возвышавшейся над берегом, и деревянных царских хором, стоявших на ней, осветило высокий терем с восточной стороны и окружавшие его голые ветки спящего по-зимнему сада, резные решётчатые перила балкона, заглянуло в красное косящатое окно с нарядно вырезанными рамами, пробралось за откинутые бархатные шторы и вошло в царские покои.  
Вкралось, играя на слюде волоковых окошек, на окладах икон, роскошном убранстве стен, обоях и росписях, осветило комнату, от потолка до тяжёлых персидских ковров, устилающих пол, пало на лицо молодой царевны, сидящей посреди комнаты перед распахнутым сундуком с тканями и драгоценными украшениями, на её нарядное одеяние из парчи, на полуприкрытые тёмные, продолговатые, чуть татарские её глаза, на рассыпанные по плечам полузаплетённые в косы чёрные, как смоль, как перо галки, блестящие волосы.  
Девушка чуть сморщилась, тыльной стороной руки потерла глаза, отодвигаясь от света, распрямилась над сундуком, оборачиваясь к стоявшим подле нее женщинам. Это были нянька, кормилица царевны, Макеевна, старая слуга дома Годуновых, с раннего детства пестовавшая её, и сенная девушка, служанка Мавруша.  
Солнце вошло в горницу. И сразу же, словно вдох весеннего воздуха, как будто неуловимо повеяло свежестью, нежностью, голубоватой дымкой, напоминая о том, что настоящая весна и тепло - не за горами, сгоняя зимнюю бледность, дыша прозрачным светом.  
Яркий блик лёг на свёрток дорогого, тончайшей работы венецианского кружева, лежавший на коленях царевны Ксении, который она гладила, пальцами перебирая ажурные, искусно переплетённые нити с вплетёнными в них кое-где жемчугами.  
На ворохе мягких тканей в сундуке стояла шкатулка с открытой крышкой, в которой лежали драгоценности. Через край свешивались бусы, в утреннем полумраке густым скрытым огоньком поблескивали камни, украшения побольше лежали вокруг, на шелках и парчах.  
Солнце осветило и их, и они заблестели на его лучах; яркие огоньки рассыпались по стенкам и крышке сундука, шкатулки, поверхностям тканей, по всему окружающему, красные гранаты и рубины весело загорелись, разбрызгивая на всё предметы вокруг румяные отсветы; аметисты и сапфиры отозвались синими бликами, желтым жаром плеснулось золото, светло-переливчато откликнулся солнечной ласке блеск алмазов и жемчугов. Всё приданое царевны засияло, словно запело; словно каждая вещь была живая - и по-своему радостно, весело говорили кольца, перстни, радовались бусы и ожерелья, играли на солнце венцы. Всё перед нею играло красотой и светилось, и это на миг отозвалось каким-то особенным ощущением счастья в сердце девушки.  
\- Как солнце-то на каменьях играет... посмотри, няня... - тихо, полушёпотом сказала она, показывая на сверкающее в лучах содержимое шкатулки.  
\- Красота - свет, радость, камень - Божий дар... - так же тихо, с почтительным полупоклоном, откликнулась прямая, величавая Макеевна, в опашне с откидными рукавами и меховой телогрее, с кикой на голове, сама в молодости статная красавица. - Красота природная свыше даётся, человеку на любование... И сердце радуется...  
\- А кружево-то какое! - вставила с неподдельным восхищением востроглазая, в малиновом атласном сарафане Маврушка. - Самое тонкое, дорогое, веницейское... Царь-батюшка у фрязинских купцов самолично заказывал. И ткани какие - бархата, золотое шитьё... В самый раз под венец. Уж у нашей государыни-царевны самое лучшее всё должно быть!  
\- Сложи на место, - со вздохом, коротко сказала Ксения, откладывая в сторону кружева и отворачиваясь.  
\- Убери, Маврушка, - приказала Макеевна, почувствовав едва заметную перемену в настроении своей воспитанницы и приметив ту лёгкую тень, что на секунду пробежала по её лицу. - Нечего добро-то попусту трепать. - И засуетилась вокруг царевны. - Давай, голубушка, уберу тебе волосы. Утречко-то во-он уж встало, солнышко высоко уже, а мы ещё не обрядились... А мы сейчас и причешемся, и обрядимся, и наряднее всех будем...  
И пока Макеевна, успокоительно приговаривая, занялась неоконченной причёской царевны, Мавруша осторожно укладывала кружева на место, аккуратно размещала украшения рядом в шкатулке и прибирала ткани - приданое, что готовили для государевой дочери ещё тогда, когда отец её, Борис Годунов, не был царём всея Руси, и сама Ксения не именовалась царевной, а лишь боярской дочерью.  
Грустные думы царевны понемногу развеялись, пока она гляделась в зеркало, тоже дорогое, венецианское, с тонкой золотой ручкой и оправой, усыпанной драгоценными каменьями, тоже заказанное за баснословные деньги у иностранных купцов. Макеевна убрала ей волосы в две косы, покрыла их нарядным жемчужным венцом и тонкой канаватной фатою. Пристегнула вокруг шеи роскошное ожерелье-воротник на серебряных пуговицах. Царевна в последний раз посмотрелась в зеркало и осталась довольна. Улыбка снова заиграла на её губах. Встала, прошлась по комнате, легко, как будто не несла на себе наряда из тяжёлых тканей, камней и золотых нитей, повернулась, держа осанку, привычно ежеутренне привыкая телом к тяжёлому парчово-драгоценному одеянию. Мавруша всё ещё возилась с приданым, защелкивая замки, убирая в сундуки шкатулки и задвигая на место ящики.  
\- Батюшка у себя? - обернувшись у дверей, спросила царевна, уже взявшись за дверную ручку.  
\- У себя, милая, у себя в покоях батюшка-государь, - с тем же почтительным кивком ответила Макеевна. И, на упреждающее движение царевны - нет, нет, не провожай меня, я дойду сама, - подавшись было вперёд, осталась на месте.  
Ксения вышла. Макеевна, прислушавшись к её лёгким шагам, через секунду затихшим в коридоре, подошла к окну, поправила шторы.  
\- Уберись здесь, Маврушка, - приказала она. Постояла, вглядываясь в белую муть окрестностей, и со вздохом прибавила. - Ох и снегу-то навалило! Зимы нынче уж больно суровые...

Выйдя из покоев, Ксения немного постояла в коридоре, прислушиваясь к звукам старых хором. Эти стены с росписями и светильниками, эти сени, куда слабо проникал дневной свет, были такие знакомые, родные, встречавшие её каждое утро. Строили их ещё в бытность Годунова приближённым при царе Федоре, и сейчас, когда Борис Федорович был выбран на царство, здесь не стали ничего менять - семья осталась жить в прежних хоромах, лишь кое-что достроили новое.  
Она помедлила ещё немного, вдохнув знакомые запахи бревенчатого дома, и направилась вдаль по коридору - туда, где находились покои отца.

***  
Царь всея Руси Борис Федорович Годунов, "властитель и государь всея Вселенной от моря до моря", чернобородый с проседью, с бархатной шапочкой-тафьей на голове, в нарядной тонкосуконной ферязи, украшенной драгоценными камнями, с постоянным выражением озабоченности и грусти, словно бы затаенной печали на лице, ходил, раздумывая, по своему покою, то останавливаясь у стола, глядя за окно в висячий сад, то снова прохаживаясь из угла в угол.  
Ксения появилась в дверях без стука, и он обернулся, еще с выражением хмурой озабоченности, но тут же, увидев дочь, обрадованно шагнул к ней навстречу.  
\- Челом тебе, государь-батюшка, - Улыбнувшись с порога, Ксения подошла под отцовское благословение, поклонилась, поцеловала руку.  
\- Здравствуй, доченька. Здорова ли? Как спала? - спросил он, с беспокойством вглядываясь в её лицо.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ну, слава Богу! Слава Богу! - Оглянулся на окна и вскользь заметил. - Снег-то всё лежит, а? Зима нынче уж и холодная.... Ну авось развиднеется...  
И, вновь возвращаясь к своим думам, шагнул к столу, отодвинул резной узорчатый стул, достал из ящика с бумагами распечатанное письмо и ещё один мелко исписанный лист.  
\- Письмо, что королевич Иоанн на днях прислал. Толмач Данилко вчера как раз закончил. Вести хорошие: пишет королевич, что согласен принять нашу православную веру, еще раз подтверждает это и в том клянется со всей любовью и уважением... Кланяется нам, царю и царице, и всей русской земле с подданными, и невесте поклон шлёт... Собирается ехать к нам на смотрины, и примерно к концу августа месяца в Москве будет. - Говоря это, Борис Фёдорович снова расхаживал по комнате, потом, подойдя к дочери, ласково положил руку ей на голову, пытливо посмотрев в глаза.  
\- Хочется ведь, поди, тебе видеть жениха, Ксенуша? А? Замуж-то небось не терпится? - проговорил он, стараясь быть веселым.  
Ксения смутилась. Лёгкая заминка, которую она постаралась скрыть от глаз отца, чуть перебила разговор...  
В глубине души, если быть честной с самой собою, она не знала, хочет ли она поскорее увидеть жениха, датского королевича Иоанна, что уже согласился креститься в православную веру и собирается в Москву.  
Хочется ли ей замуж? Ксения не могла так сразу ответить на этот вопрос. Она знала, что должна любить человека, что скоро станет её мужем, что любовь - это великое счастье, о ней складываются и обрядовые песни и былины, и "промеж женой и мужем вечному согласию надлежит быть".  
Но как это - полюбить чужого мужчину, которого никогда не видела? За что? Что такое эта любовь, о которой все говорят с такой радостью? До свадьбы девицам не положено близко видеть жениха и беседовать с ним, молодых показывают друг другу издали, сквозь специальную решётку, под присмотром взрослых. Многие боярские девушки, подруги Ксении, и не видя своих наречённых, уж загодя умудрялись влюбляться в них и говорили о свадьбе как о долгожданном празднике.  
Кто он, этот жених? Какова будет жизнь с ним в супружестве?  
Можно ли будет говорить с ним обо всем, что ты любишь, обо всем на свете? Про мечты и тайны, про свет Христов? Про воспоминания детства, про зимний морозный воздух, в позднюю звездную темень радостно освежающий щеки, про хрустящий под ногами снег, про весну, когда все распускается и нежно зеленеет в саду, куда выходишь погулять или на берегу реки, куда выезжаешь с мамками, няньками и подружками, про эту разлитую в воздухе, словно обещающую светлое счастье в каком-то далёком и особенном будущем, свежесть? Про ясно ощутимую благодать, которая сходит на тебя, когда ты стоишь в церкви, и дым от кадила возносится под потолок храма, и луч в куполе, и лики святых на потолке в росписях строго и всё равно ласково смотрят на тебя, и хор возносится вместе с дымом под своды... Про низкий закатный свет, что блестит на куполах и на речной зыби, протягиваясь с запада, что смутно-волнующим ощущением напоминает тебе словно какую-то протяжную, забытую древнюю песнь... Про всё это?  
И отчего священники всегда, говоря о красоте вселенной, так строго велят отделять "мирское" от "божественного"? Разве весь Божий мир - не радость, не счастье? Разве жизнь не хороша, не прекрасна, с ее цветущей природой вокруг, с тихо идущим повседневным ее течением, с домашним уютом и любовью, какой окружают тебя родители? Отчего в церкви говорят, что если любишь Бога превыше всего - то нужно отречься от земного и уйти в монастырь?  
Разве не царствовал на троне, не уходя в монастырь, дядюшка государь Федор Иоаннович, великий молитвенник за Русскую Землю, муж тетки Ирины, которого ещё при жизни называли святым? Говорили, что это по его молитвам Русь в последние годы обогатилась землями и долгое время не знала разрушительных войн. Внешние заботы о государстве он препоручил отцу Ксении, а сам, затворясь в своих палатах, целыми днями молился Богу или, оставив Кремль, отправлялся на богомолья. Ксения помнит, как её, маленькую, водили на благословение к царю Феодору Иоанновичу. Помнит светлую палату, похожую на келеицу, всю в иконах, где и днем горели свечи и лампады и стоял запах ладана. И наклоненное к ней лицо дяденьки Феодора, с его вечной кроткой улыбкой на лице и чуть грустными глазами, поднятую для благословения руку. Был государь полноват, приземист, когда говорил с кем-то, голову наклонял чуть вбок. Говорили, что лицом он очень был похож на своего родителя, грозного царя Иоанна, о мрачных временах правления которого ходили страшные слухи и легенды - Ксения слышала лишь обрывки, но и от них кровь стыла в жилах...  
Не за жестокость ли его отца Господь сделал для Руси царя Феодора Иоанновича таким кротким?..  
Детей у Ирины Федоровны и Феодора Иоанновича не было, кроме единственной дочери, умершей во младенчестве, и маленькую Ксению с братом растили при дворе, в выстроенных в Кремле хоромах Годунова, окружая почти царскими почестями, как самых близких родственников царя. Сюда они вернулись и продолжили здесь жить после церемонии, когда четыре года назад Борис Фёдорович венчался на царство, и дети его вместе с ним торжественно вступили в главные палаты Кремля. А теперь эта жизнь в покое и неге для Ксении должна была измениться...  
А хочется ли ей этого?..  
Ксения не могла сказать.  
Хорошо ли, в самом деле, быть замужем?  
И бояре-то иные бьют своих жёнок, а уж среди простого народа, почитай, каждая вторая терпит от мужа колотушки. Сказывала недавно подруга Ксении, Параша Голицына, одна крестьянка с их двора прибежала к ним, спасаясь от мужа. Тот с неё прилюдно сорвал повойник - срам-то какой! Сидела у них в людской, плакала. Параша в щёлку видела...  
Нет, конечно, не у всех так. Взять хотя бы родителей Ксении: живут душа в душу. Невозможно представить, чтобы батюшка, царь Борис Федорович, мог бы ударить её мать. Ксения даже, мысленно зажмурившись, потрясла головой. Да разве может быть такое?! Чтобы ее отец поднял руку на матушку! Иной раз она сама перечит ему, ворчит, недовольно выговаривает, а то и притопнет. А он и не возражает ей, хоть и государь всея Руси. Да и кто бы осмелился возражать царице Марии Григорьевне? Она ведь дочь Малюты Скуратова, первого опричника при Иоанне Грозном. Гордая в ней, польская кровь. Ксения смутно слышала о кровавых делах своего давно покойного деда, которого звали в народе палачом и катом; но батюшка вел себя с матушкой не так, как те люди из народа, кто когда-то боялся её семьи, а так, словно бы царская власть заключалась совсем и не в том, чтобы верх над женщиной в домашнем споре одерживать. Спокойно отзывался и делал по своему уразумению - смотря по тому, можно ли сделать или нельзя, что она требует. Да и не в этом дело... Разве прилично царям уподобляться черни? Ксения ни разу не видела, чтобы её отец бил кого-то или кричал на кого-то.  
Подслушивать нехорошо, но Ксения один раз слышала, как отец говорил с князем Василием Голицыным, проходя по дорожке сада. "Уметь надо с каждым человеком разговаривать, - сказал он. - Знать, как, когда и с кем. Без этого сюда, наверх, к власти, невозможно пробиться, и удержать эту власть невозможно". Ксения слышала это и запомнила: отец ее знает, как надо разговаривать с людьми.  
А дядюшка Федор Иоаннович с тетушкой Ириной были вообще как голубки. Рассказывают, что каждое утро он, в сопровождении свиты выйдя из своих покоев, ждал жену в светло украшенной палате и, когда она появлялась с боярынями, ласково приветствовал ее, целовал и они вместе, рука об руку, шли со свитой в столовую.  
Но ведь и так не у всех...  
Конечно, жених у Ксении заморский, а там, говорят, всё по-другому, всё совсем иначе, чем у нас.  
Да как это - по-другому? Хорошо ли, плохо ли? Кто его знает...  
Нет, ей, конечно, нравилась праздничная суета с приданым, смотр красивых вещей, беготня и радость нянек и служанок, каждый вечер раскладывающих эти вещи по сундукам, и согласное радостное волнение родителей о грядущей свадьбе передавалось ей, но сквозь всю радость этих приготовлений к чудесному празднику Ксения смутно чувствовала, что там, за этим праздником, вся жизнь ее переменится. И какова будет эта перемена - ей было неизвестно...  
Но ничего из этого Ксения не сказала и, послушная отцу, подчинилась ему, зная, как старался для неё батюшка, как выбирал из заморских принцев того, кто согласится перейти в православие, и ответила ему:  
\- Да, батюшка.  
Царь Борис Федорович вздохнул. Ему и самому не хотелось отпускать в иную землю дочь-любимицу, было за неё тревожно, оттого он и хлопотал, чтобы будущий муж ее согласился переехать в Москву.  
\- Ну, ступай, родная! Иди с Богом, моя радость! - сказал он, погладив ее еще раз по голове, и вновь наклонился над своими бумагами на столе.  
Ксения вышла из комнаты.

***  
День катился своим чередом, неспешно, медленно, приближаясь к полудню. Как ни удивительно, но к обеду и впрямь "развиднелось", впервые за много дней, словно весне наконец-то надоело кормить землю обещаниями, солнце, поднявшееся на небо, наполовину разогнало облачную хмурь. И начало греть, пригревать, как давно уже не грело, словно навёрстывая долго стоявшие стылые мутные дни. Небо заголубело. Кое-где по-настоящему начал таять снег.  
Утреннее дыхание весны не зря обещало сегодня её наступление; вот она и дышит, вот и окутывает городские улицы голубоватой дымкой; может, это ещё не окончательно, но что-то стронулось в тяжелой, долго длившейся стуже, напоминая, что давно уже пора... Отогревая мёрзлые ветви рябины, раскаркавшихся ворон на помойной куче...  
На торговой площади у Кремля царило оживление; сколько ни гоняли государевы люди отсюда народ в выстроенные специально для этого новые "ряды", где теперь положено было вести торг "для порядка", все же продавцы продолжали находить себе место там, где побольше ходит люду, и пристраивались, даже и там, ухитряясь подальше от глаза властей обустраивать свои крытые, нарядные, ярмарочные прилавки, зазывали покупателей, выкликая товар.  
Шла торговля и на льду Москвы-реки; он еще не тронулся, и сюда тоже обычно сходились продавать вещицы и скарб самой разной необходимости.  
\- Пироги! Пиро-ги! - выкликает парень с огромным коробом, в меховой шапке и малиновом кафтане. Разгорячился, снял рукавицы. - Пи-роги! С капустой, с луком, с белугой!  
\- Плат-ки! Шали! - надрывается рядом с ним, притопывая, мужичок в худом зипунишке. - Платки нарядны, шали вязаны! Три копейки штука!  
Спешит женщина в синем нарядном шугае со связкой баранок... Так понемногу восстанавливалась Русь после голода и неурожая первых лет семнадцатого века, и снова народ, забыв горе и нужду, возвращался к веселью, как земля после долгой зимы поворачивается к солнцу, и всё тянется к теплу; так и ты, Русь, отряхнув временное лихолетье, поворачивалась к радости, чтобы быть, как прежде, нарядной, богатой, счастливой... Чтобы продолжать жизнь в веселье и достатке, и в любви и согласии со своими государями на многие-многие годы!  
Солнечный зайчик, блеснув на начавшей подтаивать луже, золотясь яркой слезою, отпрыгнул ото льда...

***  
Ксения стоит у косящатого оконца в углу просторных царских сеней. Отводит пальцами прозрачную занавеску, откинув голову, жмурясь, подставляет лицо тёплому свету...  
Солнышко!  
Сколько тебя ждали, надеялись, что наконец придешь, блеснёшь, осветишь золотом замёрзшую землю, разгонишь серые тучи, растопишь слежавшийся снег! Растопишь лед на реках, прогреешь землю, и в ней пробьётся к свету первая трава, пробудятся озимые и почками набухнут нежные листочки на ветках!  
Сколько же тебя не было? По правде, пасмурная погода стояла всего-то последние полторы-две недели, но кажется, что не видели солнца с начала зимы, и как будто оно и вовсе не показывалось сквозь облака; так скучно становится в это долго длящееся время перехода от зимы к весне, когда глубокий, по колено, слежавшийся, тусклый снег делается тяжелым, долго не тает и не радует, как зимой, своей свежестью и блеском, и кажется - скорее бы закончилась эта пора, скорее бы пришло солнце!  
И вот пришло! Играет на прозрачных, цветных и слюдяных стеклышках окошек царского терема, розовым румянцем играет на лице дочери Годунова, на её по-детски припухлых губах, напоминая, что о её красоте ходят легенды и в Европе среди заморских принцев...  
Но сейчас ей не до мыслей о принцах; хорошо просто так стоять у окна, опершись на край перил, чувствовать тепло весеннего солнца, просто так наслаждаться его светом и ощущением уюта родного дома. Эти хоромы, которые помнила с раннего детства, Ксения любила всей душой. В этих сенях знала она каждую досочку, каждый скрип. Хоромы эти со множеством разных нарядно украшенных комнат, в три этажа, были выстроены Годуновым ещё при царе Феодоре. Многие, даже и при дворе, злословили, что Борис-де уже тогда собирался на царство, вот и обосновался прочно в Кремле.  
Но Ксения, если до нее и доходили краем слуха какие-то разговоры об этом, не подозревала в них ничего оскорбительного. Для нее привычно было постоянно слышать, что отец что-то "строил" или "строит", так и речи о выстроенных им при Кремле хоромах казались совершенно естественными, вместе с упоминаниями о постоянном строительстве новых городов, крепостей, которым занимался царь Борис Федорович со времени своего возвышения. Строит же он новые города в Сибири, на Волге и на севере Руси, восстанавливает старые, разрушенные, воздвигает крепости. Строит крепкую западную стену вокруг Смоленска, ещё со времен последней войны с поляками, которой Ксения и не помнит - так была мала... Строит и в городах новые слободы и улицы, строит новые здания и в Кремле. На склоне Москвы-реки, между царскими хоромами и берегом, государь-батюшка велел выстроить длинный двухэтажный каменный дом с широким подворьем, где хранятся запасы, соединенный с царским жильем переходом-лесенкою - для помощи бедным и голодающим в тяжелые годы. Там принимали нищих, давали им пищу и ночлег, под присмотром царских дьяков распределяли запасы для голодных людей. Еще так недавно Русь переживала тяжелое время голода, неурожаев и холодных зим, первых после восшествия на престол царя Бориса; и в самой-то Москве нищие порой ползали по улицам и ели траву и коренья, а уж что было на окраинах... Но Ксения, царская дочь, росшая в затворничестве, как многие знатные девушки того времени, окруженная няньками и прислугой, тщательно оберегаемая ими от всего худого, хотя и видела привечаемых в Запасном дворе нищих, все же мало представляла себе голод и бедствия, обрушившиеся в то время на страну. Её юности, её радости от любви к окружающему миру и людям эти события не омрачили. Жизнь радовала её по-своему - солнечным лучиком, зеленью листа, беззаботными девичьими играми в сенях и посиделками с подругами.  
Вот и сейчас, задумавшись, глядя в сенное окно на светлый полдень, впервые развидневшийся за столько дней, на блеск речного льда и золотых куполов собора, она не знает ничего красивее, ничего светлее, чем этот весенний свет.  
\- Нянюшка! - тихо шепчет девушка, ластясь к Макеевне.  
\- Ты что, моя ясочка? - заботливо спрашивает няня.  
\- Ничего... - вздыхает царевна, глядя в окно. И светло ей, и вроде грустно, и томит что-то невысказанное. Она не знает, что сказать, и только теснее прижимается к няне. Такая Макеевна добрая, близкая, родная.  
\- Уж ты не больна ли, моя радость? - спрашивает старуха, трогая её лоб. - Чтой-то взгрустнула, дитятко? Приляжешь рази после еды? Али обед тебе сюда подать? Не то баньку затопим?  
\- Нет. Не надо сюда обеда, а вот... Нянюшка! Расскажи какую-нибудь сказку!  
\- Ай, полно! Уж и что тебе рассказать, моя ясочка? Все сказки-то знала да забыла, старая, - лукаво говорит Макеевна, довольная, что ее любимица не захворала. Но смешинки в её глазах говорят о том, что старинными сказками она всегда рада побаловать царевну, и сейчас потечёт речью неторопливая нить чудесной истории, какие любят рассказывать зимними вечерами, её неспешная канва.  
После обеда Ксения ушла в дальний угол просторных сеней, к углу лестницы, где можно было постоять, скрывшись за столбик перил, в одиночестве. Наступал послеполуденный, сонный, ленивый час, когда все в доме заняты своими делами. Делать вроде бы нечего, и можно бродить по коридорам, лестницам и комнатам, прислушиваясь к звукам неспешно текущей жизни в них, к звяканьям и стукам, к разговорам домашних, выглядывая в окна, любуясь на протянувшиеся в них лучи солнца.  
Любимое, привычное, полуденное одиночество. Старый дом с его запахами дерева, сырости, лёгкой затхлостью в коридоре - даже и эти запахи были для царевны так же привычны и любимы, как все вокруг, - всё это окружало её с детства, было связано с самыми ранними воспоминаниями, и без этого она не могла представить своей жизни.  
И этот широкий коридор, загибающийся в конце, к лестнице, с окном в висячий сад, с двумя светильниками по краям витой золоченой надписи из Писания над дверью покоев, и лестница, ведущая вниз, с широкими окнами на каждом пролете, из которых зимой всегда несло холодом - всё было знакомо, все образа и росписи, всех этих золоченых птиц и всадников на конях она могла б найти и с закрытыми глазами, знала наперечет... Здесь можно было сколько угодно бродить в одиночестве, думать, заходя в комнаты, любоваться играющими на богатом убранстве широкими лучами...  
День за думами незаметно переваливает к вечеру. Скоро вспыхнет закатным светом крест на колокольне, на подтаявшем снегу протянутся долгие тени...  
В покоях Ксении стены были расписаны картинами из Евангелия, повсюду изображены сцены из жизни Христа. Воспитание царской дочери в благочестии предполагало возлюбить более всех на свете Сына Божьего, и она любила Его всей душой и тянулась к Его жизни со всей искренностью, как, может быть, тянутся только дети и иные безгрешные души. Любовь и жалость к Сыну Божьему тлела тихим жаром в её душе постоянно, и особенно хорошо было переживать её щемящей грустью вот в такие часы дневного одиночества. К Нему, к Распятому, Который был Господин всех нас и ходил по земле среди нас, и был всех лучше, всех святее на свете, и принял за нас такое страдание, такие муки!..  
Жалость к Спасителю была сильнее и значительнее других впечатлений ее детства, ее жизни, и уж точно понятнее и ближе, чем любовь к неизвестному королевичу. Королевич, которого она ни разу не видела, был что-то далёкое, и она не знала, что к нему чувствовать. А любовь к Господу - это было близкое, понятное, связанное со всей жизнью, захватывающее душу, переживаемое каждый раз, когда стоишь у всенощной, слушая хор, и слёзы набегают на глаза, и свечи отражаются в золоте, и словно расплавленный жар этого золота переливается в сердце, или когда у себя в комнате она смотрела на изображение настенной росписи, где блудница умывает Ему ноги. Так было и всегда, с детства, но в последние годы особенно обозначилось, обострилось. Эта пронзительная, словно певучая струна, жалость и любовь к Нему, к Богоматери, ко всем, кто любил Его и был с Ним рядом, была настолько нежна и печальна, что было невозможно поделиться ею с другими, и можно было только тайно переживать в уголке сеней, упершись лбом в столбик перил.  
Любовь к Нему - были запахи старого дома. Любовь к Нему - был низкий свет, протянувшийся с заката, и пылающий золотом крест на колокольне.  
Раз ей снилось: она стоит посреди толпы - то ли на площади, то ли посреди огромного храма. И над ними в ночном чёрном небе золотой крест, и ярко сияет его золото. И смотрит она на изображение распятого Спасителя, и любит Его всей душой, и жар этого золота горит в самом сердце!..  
...Постояв еще раз у окна в сенях, тронув пальцами холодное стекло, подышав на отпечатки руки, Ксения заходит в комнату матери.  
Здесь все, кажется, овеяно матушкиным, родным теплом, с порога входить сюда - как в отдельное царство-государство, словно и воздух тут особый. По стенам развешаны вышивки, рукоделия царицы, расставлены прялки. Мария Григорьевна сидит за работой на своем обычном месте, при ней две девушки. При появлении царевны обе вскочили, поклонились.  
Своенравная, гордая и даже гневливая царица Мария Григорьевна к детям своим была ласкова, особенно души не чаяла в сыне, но и дочку обожала и баловала. Была она статная, темноволосая, ходила далеко откинув голову и раздвинув плечи, как, впрочем, только и возможно было ходить в царском тяжелом парчовом наряде и украшениях. Дурная слава, ходившая когда-то о её семействе, стихла с тех пор, как она стала царицей, и теперь ей стремились угождать.  
Ксения прошлась по комнате, посмотрела на работу, как крутятся веретёна и вьются кудели, посидела на скамеечке у ног матери, прижавшись к её коленям.  
\- Что ты, моя родная? - тихо спросила царица.  
\- Так, - вполголоса ответила Ксения, не в силах выразить обуревавшие ее чувства.  
\- Все ты у меня думаешь о чём-то, всё что-то думаешь, - певуче сказала царица, наклоняясь над шитьем.  
Ксения прошлась по комнате еще, по дальним углам - все вещи здесь были привычные, старые, интересные, - прошла между прялками девушек и вышла.  
...Медленно, рассеянно тянется сползающий к вечеру мартовский день. Проходя по коридору, она зашла в светлицу, где сидели за работой сенные девушки - кто за шитьём, кто за пряжей, и вместе все вполголоса напевали песню. При появлении царевны девки тоже вскочили с мест, поклонились.  
Миновав у лестницы распахнутую дверь в покои наследника - там братец, четырнадцатилетний царевич Федя, на полу возился с кошкой - Ксения спустилась вниз, в подклетные помещения.  
Постояла у ступеней. Направо - ход в малую поварню, там печка, где они в детстве отогревали замёрзших воробьев; прямо - переход в помещения Запасного двора, где ютятся нищие и "калики".  
Постояла, раздумывая, потрогала на поясе шитый золотыми нитками кошелёк и шагнула по направлению к тяжелой двери перехода.

***  
В обширном, просторном помещении каменного Запасного двора для нищих было полным-полно народу. Сидели на лавках, за столами, на полу за неимением свободного места. Кто грелся у печки, кто доедал за столом, постукивая ложкой, нехитрый обед, кто вел неспешные разговоры. Шум голосов не стихал по всей комнате, становясь то громче, то тише - то в одном, то в другом месте, свободно перелетая от одних к другим.  
Казалось, нищих людей здесь собралось едва ли не со всей Москвы. Худые, ветхие, драные шубенки, армяки, зипунишки, дырявые, потертые крестьянские шапки, платки, кое-как зашитые валенки и сапоги, у кого-то, несмотря на холода - лапти или худо-бедно подвязанные опорки.  
Кто-то пришёл издалека, из других областей России. Самый разный страннический люд собирался в это время здесь, в Москве, на подворье царя Годунова, что как мог боролся с народной нуждой и оказывал помощь бедным в голодные годы.  
\- А я те точно говорю, все-егда так к перемене погодья! - громко уверяет румяный дед, стоя греющийся у печки. - Как у меня кости крутить зачинает, так завсегда, значит, оно сменится... Всю-то ноченьку крутило...  
\- И услал царь Давид мужа Вирсавии на войну, и там его и убили, - рассказывает пожилой, еще крепкий мужчина-странник в лаптях, сидящий на полу. - А жену его Вирсавию взял себе в жены. И было это дело его зло перед Господом...  
\- О-хо-хо, ребята! Грехи наши тяжкие!  
\- ...и говорит ему: но как ты подал повод врагам Господа хулить Его, то умрет родившийся у тебя сын...  
\- Складно говоришь ты, дядя! И откуда эти все сказки знаешь?  
\- Ска-азки! Это - Священное Писание, дурень этакой, Библия!  
\- Да я ж грамоте-то - не кумекаю...  
Парень простодушно хлопает глазами, растянувшись на полу, подложив под голову кулак. У парня кудлатые светлые волосы, свисающие на лицо, и такие же белые брови. Пожилому страннику он внимает от всей души.  
\- Да что ты, в церкви, что ль, не слышал? от попов?  
\- Кто их там разберет, что они читают, попы-то...  
\- Эх, паря, паря...  
...Ксения чуточку задержалась на пороге перед тем, как войти в полное тесноты людских тел и гула голосов помещение нижнего этажа складского Запасного двора, и, помедлив, вошла под каменные своды.  
Шум разговоров затих. Нищие обернулись к ней. По комнате прошел легкий вздох, кто-то встал с места, кто-то поклонился, и все устремили взоры на царевну.  
Не спеша пошла она по помещению, подходя к каждому и подавая всем по серебряной монете из своего кошелька.  
Все, кто стоял, сидел, лежал на лавках, топчанах, постеленных на полу половиках и одежде, приподнимались, поворачивались к царевне, протягивали ладони, шапки. Кланялись, благодарили, старались с благоговением потрогать край ее парчовой одежды.  
\- Спаси Господи, добрая царевна! Благослови тебя Господь, матушка!  
\- Как тебя зовут? - тихо спрашивала Ксения, подходя к очередному человеку.  
\- Матреной, матушка-царевна, Матреной!  
\- Прошкой, государыня!  
\- Филиппом!  
\- Молись за меня, Матренушка! - И новая монета опускается в протянутую ладонь.  
Полуслепая старуха, приподнявшись на лежанке, не отвечая на вопрос, осеняет её крестом. Худощавый нищий с лихорадочно горящими глазами стоит у печи, протягивая шапку и не спуская с царевны молчаливого пристального взгляда.  
Пожилой странник принял денежку в шапку, почтительно, с достоинством, кивнул, сказав:  
\- Благодарствую, царевна.  
Обойдя комнату, одарив всех и задержав на многих взгляд своих глубоких тёмных глаз, Ксения вышла.  
Некоторое время после её ухода стояло молчание, потом понемногу послышались голоса, заговорили, загомонили снова.  
\- Хороша у нас царевна! - с наивным восхищением говорит парень, тот, что спрашивал про Священное Писание.  
\- Ну-к, ты, не заглядывайся! - осаживает его пожилой собеседник. - На царевну, по правде, и глядеть-то чужим людям нельзя...  
\- Братцы, правду ль говорят, что у царей все не так, как у нас, у холопов? - спрашивает, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, мужик в коричневом армяке. - Будто и едят они серебром на золоте, и пьют-то из серебра... А еще говорят, будто и кость у них не такая, как у нас... У нас-то будто чёрная, а у них белая да тонкая...  
\- Ври больше! Да где ты чёрную-то кость видел? Рази у царей другая, чем у нас?  
\- А ты видел?  
\- Я-то нет. А ты рази видел, какая кость у царей?  
\- И я нет.  
\- Ну и нишкни! Не у себя, чай, на печке! Царь тебе и пищу, и кров, а ты - про кости...  
\- Дядь Митяй, - тихонько говорит парень, перестав прислушиваться к разговорам, повозившись на полу, накинув на плечи тулупчик, служащий ему и одеждой и подстилкой, - расскажи-ка еще про Вирсавию, или - как ты говорил? - про Каина с Авелем... Больно уж складно...  
И, поправляя онучу, повернувшись к нему и покачав головой, пожилой странник отвечал:  
\- И-и-иэх, прост же ты, Савка! Что оно тебе, сказки бабкины на печи? Ну, слушай...

***  
Улица, окутанная предвечерним светом, сонно дремала в лучах его; на подтаявший мартовский снег легли легкие поначалу тени.  
Переменчив весенний день! То солнце, то опять набегают облака, и так-то по многу раз за сутки сменится, а всё же веет в воздухе весной, её светом, её голубым дыханием. Скоро движется всё к настоящей оттепели, к капели...  
По укатанной дороге проскрипели полозья саней. Пробежали, весело смеясь и переговариваясь, мальчишки, на углу улицы игравшие в городки. Две девушки, грызя семечки и подсмеиваясь над мужиком, торговавшим пирогами, перебежали дорогу. "Вот я вас, вертихвостки!" - обиделся мужик. Богато одетая, толстая нянюшка ведет за руку такого же нарядного, укутанного боярского ребёнка, уговаривая его: "Пошли домой, Васенька!" Звонкий голос прокричал где-то за углом, во дворе: "Матушка, Анна Власьевна! Брать ли..." - и все стихло.  
И над всем этим возвышается, горя в лучах солнца, на колокольне золотой крест.

***  
В нижнем этаже Запасного двора не стихают разговоры нищих. По-прежнему здесь сидят, лежат, возятся. Тени вечера протянулись в окна.  
\- Вот я и говорю ей: не тронь ты то масло...  
\- И сказала ему Сарра: сын Агари смеется над моим сыном, не может сын рабы делить одно наследство с моим. И отвел Авраам Агарь с отроком в пустыню, дал им хлеба и воды, и там оставил ее...  
\- А-агарь! Сапоги вот прохудились, и подлатать-то нечем...  
\- И сидела она, и плакала, и Бог послал ей колодец с водою... И пошли от той Агари, от сына её, агаряне - народ нечестивый, неверный, и всё-то они дрались, бились с народом Божиим за место в пустыне...  
\- А что, братцы, долго ли нам тут еще ждать? Когда хлеба-то нам отсыпят?  
\- Жди! Сказывал же дьяк: завтра вечером. Завтра царь-батюшка тебе полную телегу отсыпет и зерна, и соли, и поедешь... Гляди, чтоб оглобли не поломались. Да тебе-то что? Живи себе, в тепле да под крышей...  
\- Да у меня дома семь ртов голодных.  
\- Вишь ты! А у нас и крова своего нет, вольные птицы. Голь перекатная, сума переметная...  
Так, в шуме и гомоне, протекает день бедноты, ютящейся у Годунова в Запасном дворе, так, за разговорами и прибаутками, они коротают время...

***  
\- Все это потому, что выбрали себе царём убийцу! - вещает в придорожном кабаке какой-то детина в сером армяке. - Это ведь он повелел зарезать угличское дитя! Какой-никакой, а царевич, сын Иоанна - соперник ему на престоле! И голод от этого был, и неурожаи... И ждут ещё нас беды великие...  
Кто такой, откуда? Скуластый, белёсые космы свисают, почти скрывая лицо, а глазки маленькие, волчьи.  
Его слушают. Женщина в сползшем на макушку платке, с выбившимися волосами, смотрит ему в рот, кивает каждому слову. Народ столпился вокруг...

***  
Голубой весенней дымкой дышит, сходит на землю вечер.  
Затеплились огоньки, люди тянутся в храмы, и тени от первых слабых огней на утоптанном снегу кажутся чернее.

И высящийся над всем этим крест, догоревший золотом на закате - как купол, как венец всему, как знамение над этой землёй.

***  
Вечером Ксения с подругами - боярскими дочерьми Парашей Голицыной и Марьюшкой Долгорукой - сидели за вышивкой в горней светлице, одетые после бани во всё чистое, с новенькими лентами в косах.  
В последних лучах догорающего заката доделывали они свою сегодняшнюю дневную работу.  
Наклонившись над индитией - покровом на престол для обители, - вышиваемой жемчугом и драгоценными камнями по испанскому рытому бархату, Ксения задумчиво спросила:  
\- Девушки, милые! Хочется ли вам замуж?  
\- Это уж каждой девице на свете положено... - словно нехотя, уклончиво отвечала степенная, осанистая, с широкими плечами, чуть медлительная в словах и движениях Параша. - Хочется не хочется... Не нам то решать...  
\- А как же! - подхватила шустренькая белокурая Марьюшка. - Жена должна во всем подчиняться мужу. Как раньше - родителям, так после свадьбы женщина - если она не посвятила себя служению Богу, не приняла монашеский чин - повинуется супругу. И в том и есть великая радость каждой жены, чтобы с любовью вести дом, хозяйство, воспитывать детей... Это уж всякому известно, а раз так - не должно нашей сестре рассуждение иметь, хочется ей или не хочется... Так Богом положено!  
Ксения чуть нахмурилась. Слова Марьюшки отдались в её душе лёгким неудовольствием, снова пробудив утренние сомнения; и произносила та их чересчур уверенно, легко и бойко, как будто с чужого голоса, повторяя кого-то из старших. Они словно отскакивали от какой-то ровной и гладкой поверхности, не затрагивая глубину.  
...Что же это такое - любовь? Говорят, что это величайшее чувство на свете, и все девичьи песни, все сказки о девицах и добрых молодцах говорят о любви, о женихе. Да ведь от любви с мужчиной не только хорошее - бывает и плохое. Она, Ксения, слышала, хоть от девушек и скрывают всеми силами такие разговоры... А от любви Небесной - только свет, и любовь ко Христу взаимна, и Он отвечает на нее ясным-преясным, пресветлым светом и благодатью... Даже на иные мелкие, глупые просьбы её в молитве Он отвечал, чтобы явить Свою любовь...  
Так что же тогда - в монастырь? Хотелось бы тебе отказаться от венца, отречься от мира и постричься, чтобы навечно выбрать любовь и верность лишь Господу? Не знаю... Тут тоже было много непонятного. С плачем, с печалью провожают новопостриженных в монастырь, оплакивают их, как хоронят, и вправду говорят "нет больше девицы такой-то, а есть сестра такая-то". От всей прежней жизни отрекаются принявшие постриг, и печалятся о них как о мёртвых...  
А что же печального в любви к Богу? В уединении, в свете, в тишине говорить с Ним, думать о Нём... Говорят, послушницы плачут о том, что могла бы у них любовь быть с добрым молодцем... Но что в той, земной любви? Есть ли в ней счастье?  
А почему же надо отрекаться от всего земного? И прощаться с ним? Разве красота природы, солнечный свет, блистающий на крестах, весенняя зелень - не земное? Разве любоваться этим, наблюдать это, чувствовать всё это - не есть величайшее счастье? И разве это не создал Бог? Разве не Его это благое творение?  
Ей, выросшей в уединении и молитве, среди девичьих трудов и забав, не знавшей иной любви, кроме тихо переживаемой нежности, любования природой, красотой убранств и вещей, было неведомо, о какой ещё "красоте", которую надо отринуть, говорится в священных наставлениях, почему эта красота грешна и что плохого в земном окружающем мире. Почему, уходя в монастырь, надо лишить себя этого и настроиться на "строгое послушание", и оплакать разлуку с жизнью?  
Девичество, выходя замуж, тоже полагалось оплакивать в свадебных застольных песнях и прочих "плачах", но семейной жизни с "мил-другом" надо было желать как счастья... Странно было все это...  
Если бы можно было, не выходя замуж, остаться всю жизнь при батюшке с матушкой, в доме, где ей так хорошо жилось, так мечталось! - или как-то совместить всё это - мирскую жизнь и уединение с Богом... Как тебе удалось это, дяденька Феодор, миленький?  
Солнечный свет, блеснув на бисере, пал на вышитый лик Господа... Томительное, невысказанное, что нельзя было выговорить днем, пронзительно подступило сейчас, в минуты вечернего заката, в самый жар солнца - и сердца - высекаемый лучом на бисере.  
\- Пашенька, - тихо сказала она, поворачиваясь к Параше, чувствуя, что та как будто ближе к ней своими чувствами и сомнениями и готова понять ее мысли, - Пашенька, скажи: жалко тебе Спасителя?

***  
День догорал, клонился к вечеру, уходил, угасал, блеснув последней слезою на слюдяном оконце - подходил к концу еще один день над Русской землею.  
На Запасном дворе укладывались спать беднота, нищие и странники. Кряхтя, постанывая, бормоча молитвы, расстилали худо-бедную одежонку, прилаживая под голову пожитки, позёвывая, ложились.  
И лишь один голос раздался напоследок в прозрачной, звонко-голубой тишине, лишь один вопрос прозвучал под царскими каменными сводами:  
\- Ты вот что скажи мне, дядь Митяй, объясни, не пойму я... Сыновья Агари и жены Авраама - одного отца дети, стало быть - братья... Стало, народы, потомки их - родня друг другу. Пошто же между ними вражда навеки положена? Пошто обречены они биться друг с другом веки вечные? Али так надо было? Для ча ж так надо? - Парень умолк, вздохнул, прислушиваясь к сумеречной тишине, зная, что не получит ответа, повозился, устраиваясь на полу, кутаясь в свой тулупчик, и, подложив кулак под голову, закрыл глаза.

И стихло, умолкло всё на царском подворье. И ничего уж больше, кроме обычных вечерних и ночных шорохов, не нарушало покоя огромного двора и не тревожило спящий дом.


	3. Глава 2

\- Грудь Ваша благоуханна,  
Как розмариновый ларчик...  
Ясновельможная панна...  
\- Мой молодой господарчик.

\- Чем заплачу за щедроты:  
Темен, негромок, непризнан...  
Из-под ресничного взлету  
Что-то ответило: - Жизнью!

В каждом пришельце гонимом  
Пану мы Иезусу - служим...  
Мнёт в замешательстве мнимом  
Горсть неподдельных жемчужин.

Перлы рассыпались, - слёзы!  
Каждой ресницей нацелясь,  
Смотрит, как, в прахе елозя,  
Их подбирает пришелец.  
М. Цветаева

_1603, зима_  
Розовый и ясный, рассвет всходил над Польшей.  
От горизонта до горизонта бежал по широкой, расстилающейся во все стороны степи, розовым светом ложась на снег, двигаясь вперед за линией, отделяющей день от ночи... В лесу, тронув ветки деревьев, взошел к верхушкам, осветил румяным солнечным светом округу...  
В городе, взбежав по стенам домов, тронул их неприветливый, молчаливый с утра, после ночи, серый камень, вошёл в окна, озарив кое-где задёрнутые, а где-то - раскрытые занавески...  
В одном из богатых домов Варшавы шло тайное совещание шляхтичей.  
\- Итак, панове, что же мы скажем собравшимся? - спросил, стоя у окна на втором этаже, пан в бархатном нарядном жупане и с саблей на боку.  
Утреннее солнце било в глаза, и пан, недовольно поморщившись, отступил от окна, дёрнув край одной из тяжелых темно-бордовых штор, перехваченных посередине толстыми золочеными шнурами с кистями.  
\- Что же мы скажем? - повторил он, повернувшись к находившимся в глубине комнаты товарищам. - Как в итоге обрисуем картину нашего плана действий?  
\- Что же еще тут повторять, пан Мнишек, - отозвался другой, молодой, худощавый шляхтич в сером кунтуше, - все вроде бы уже обговорили. Как решили, так и скажем... Про явление у панов Вишневецких известной особы, и про политику короля...  
Мнишек цепко глянул на него, заложив пальцы за пояс, прошелся по комнате, встал, насупившись.  
Тяжело сказал:  
\- Дело, ради которого мы здесь собрались и собрали самых верных людей шляхты Речи Посполитой, требует крайней и надежной ответственности. Это надо понимать!.. Те из нас, кто берется приводить это дело в действие, рискует, может быть, своим положением, а то и головой. Чтобы король и его приближенные поняли нас правильно, мы не должны ошибиться ни на шаг. Вот потому я и вынужден требовать от каждого из нас, и от себя самого, четкого ответа в любой момент - что мы собираемся делать? На каком моменте действия находимся? На этом я стоял и стоять буду... А посему, пан Сапега, и прошу вас затвердить, как "Отче наш", то, что мы ожидающим нас внизу, в зале, панам изложить собираемся...  
\- И впрямь, пан воевода, - вступился третий из присутствующих, седоусый полноватый шляхтич, - тысячу раз уже обсудили и повторили. Что нами в первую очередь движет забота о Речи Посполитой, её благосостоянии и дальнейшем укреплении и процветании... О промахах короля... И про вышеупомянутое лицо...  
\- Всем все понятно? - не отвечая, ещё раз спросил Мнишек, окинув взглядом ещё двоих, молчавших. - Значит, на том и решим, как договорились... Ты, пан Вишневецкий, начнешь говорить, а я подхвачу. Вы все вступаете в разговор и поддерживаете меня...  
\- Ну, идемте же, господа, нас ждут, - сказал Сапега.  
\- Ну, с Богом! Да пребудет с нами Пресвятая Богородица!  
И шляхтичи спустились в залу этажом ниже.  
Здесь было еще человек десять. В ожидании Мнишека и остальных все сидели, стояли, ходили по комнате. В зале было полутемно, шторы спущены. Луч солнца, косо пробиваясь сквозь щели кое-где, играл на золочёной мебели, на саблях и шпагах, на перевязях и тесьмах... Здесь собрались люди из самого близкого окружения воеводы Мнишека и Вишневецкого - шляхта, магнаты, военачальники, многие - жители Литовского Княжества. Многие были при оружии.  
При появлении воеводы с товарищами легкий гул прошел по залу. Все встали и сгрудились поближе к председательствующим.  
\- Панове! - начал свою речь Вишневецкий. - Мы собрали вас здесь в такой час, как вы наверняка понимаете, не зря. У нас есть для вас очень важные вести, и, - Вишневецкий бросил значительный взгляд на воеводу, - некоторые предложения... Пан Мнишек изложит их вам подробнее... Само собой, панове, что о нашей беседе до поры до времени никто не должен знать за пределами этой комнаты, а о некоторых ее моментах - никто и никогда... Дело это чрезвычайно важное и во многом опасное... Прошу вас, пан воевода!  
Пан Мнишек вышел вперед. Слегка поклонился, ожидая, пока все окончательно утихнут и сосредоточат внимание на нем. Был он толст, округл фигурой, как бочонок, с посеребренными сединой чёрными волосами. Передвигался на удивление для своей комплекции мягко и неслышно.  
\- Панове! Дорогие сподвижники! - Голос его был тих, звучен, задушевен. - Братья поляки! Все вы знаете мою искреннюю заботу о родной Отчизне и службу ей... Я, как и вы, верой и правдой с рождения предан Родине и счастлив, что по своему происхождению обязан защищать её своей саблей...  
\- Так, так! Знаем, знаем! - хором откликнулись паны.  
\- От всей души радею я о Речи Посполитой, и поэтому мне невыносимо больно видеть, как дорогая Родина скатывается в бедность и упадок. Братья панове! Дорогие сограждане! То, что я сейчас скажу, может быть не очень приятно для польского уха, но я говорил и говорю: король Сигизмунд слаб духом и нерешителен. Шляхта возмущена против него. Он втянул страну в долгую изнурительную войну со Швецией, которая истощает нашу казну. Еще в бытность свою королем Швеции он уступил Москве северные земли, которые мы кровью своей отвоевали со славным Стефаном Баторием. Не сегодня-завтра он уступит польский престол, как уступил шведский своим родичам, и что тогда? Что он отдаст следующим? Столицу? Краков? Кому? Крымскому хану?  
Гул искреннего возмущения был ему ответом. Пылкие шляхтичи мгновенно загорелись идеей, и до того витавшей в виде пересудов, о крайней слабохарактерности короля, который двадцать лет назад, будучи еще очень молод, был избран на престол Речи Посполитой, как положено, сеймом, и многим поначалу не нравился - так и пошло с тех пор.  
Мнишек переждал, пока шум утихнет, а затем повысил голос:  
\- Нет, панове-братья, терпеть это я не намерен! Я сам - сам! - намерен взять дело в свои руки, если некому более позаботиться об Отчизне... Сердце у меня скорбит о её разорении... Вы знаете, что мне лучше умереть, чем видеть нашу землю расхищенной недругами, пусть буду я проклят, если солгу!  
\- О, да кем же из нас не движет искренняя забота о благе Речи Посполитой? - воскликнул старый пан с пышными усами. - Все мы тут, ни больше ни меньше, готовы отдать жизнь за Родину!  
\- Тише, тише, пан Бабецкий! - зашикали на него. - Послушаем, что пан Ежи скажет!  
Мнишек поднял руку, призывая к тишине. Прошелся туда-сюда по залу.  
\- Нам нужно быть сильными, панове! В эту тяжелую годину мы - кому небезразлична судьба Польши - должны сплотиться вместе и действовать сообща; мы - кто помнит славные подвиги наших полководцев, будем сами действовать, чтобы вернуть нашей земле былое могущество... Но нужно продвигать наше влияние осторожно, зная, в какой момент сделать следующий шаг, не совершая ошибок... Следить за ходом событий и понимать, что и как могли бы мы обратить во благо Родины... Рядом с нами растет, расширяется и укрепляется Московское царство. Кое-кто из окружения короля и наши друзья за границей, - Мнишек сделал многозначительную паузу, тонко улыбнувшись, - считает, что союз, а то и прямая уния с Московским царством способствовала бы укреплению Речи Посполитой во многих отношениях и повернула бы ход событий по-новому... Нужен подходящий случай, чтобы вмешаться в политику...  
Мнишек помолчал и весьма эффектно закончил:  
\- И такой случай нам предоставляется, панове!  
\- Что же? Что же такое? - послышались голоса.  
\- Есть одно имя, панове, которое поможет нам изменить положение в свою пользу... Надо только не зевать, и оно послужит главным козырем в борьбе за наше дело. Это имя... - Мнишек ещё раз многозначительно окинул присутствующих взглядом. - Это имя - царевич Дмитрий из рода Рюриковичей, сын покойного царя Иоанна!  
По толпе слушателей прошло оживление.  
\- Царевич Дмитрий? - спросил пан Бабецкий. - Не тот ли это ребёнок, который то ли убит был в каком-то захолустном городке, то ли погиб по трагической случайности?  
\- Да, да, именно он!  
\- Но как же, пан Ежи, нам может помочь имя давно убитого младенца? Он ведь мёртв! - и старый пан Бабецкий чуть оглянулся на остальных своих товарищей, словно призывая их в свидетели. - Объяснитесь!  
Мнишек снова прошёлся туда-сюда.  
\- Но что, если он окажется жив? Жив и лишен престола, на котором восседает царствующий злодей?  
\- Жив? Царевич Дмитрий жив? - посыпались вопросы.  
\- Невероятно!  
\- Неужели такое может быть? Сказка! Роман, да и только!  
Мнишек тряхнул головой и вновь заговорил:  
\- Каждый житель Московского царства знает, что малолетний царевич более десяти лет назад был убит. Убийство, свершившееся в Угличе, не даёт царю Борису покоя... Народ помнит истинного наследника Иоанна...  
Говорил пан Мнишек об убийстве царевича долго и вдохновенно. Рассказывал о злодеянии Бориса Годунова в красках... Шляхта слушала его, переспрашивала, восклицала, изумлялась.  
Только молодой гусарский командир Ян Пётр Сапега, стоя поодаль, у окна, усмехался про себя и покачивал головой, слушая речи воеводы.  
"Ну и чешет! - думал он. - Как по-писаному!"  
Сапега давно знал воеводу Мнишка. Состоял в кружке самых приближенных к нему, хорошо выучил натуру воеводы. И знал кое-что о его прошлом в молодости и настоящем...  
Пан Ежи Мнишек был отнюдь не дураком насчёт денег. Никогда не упускал из рук собственной выгоды. Всегда умел подсуетиться, чтоб и выйти сухим из воды, и получить прибыль, сколь бы ни противоречило это - по мнению Сапеги - достоинству шляхтича. Еще в молодые годы, при дворе короля Сигизмунда Второго Августа, он, говорят, неплохо нажился от королевской казны. Но слухи об этом никоим образом не повредили его карьере. Пан Мнишек шёл в гору...  
Происходил он из старинного чешского рода, имел родных в Богемии, не раз ездил к ним, бывал за границей, водил там какие-то дела с некими "друзьями", вроде бы торговые. Держал нос по ветру в политике, всегда знал, что где происходит. Детям своим давал европейское образование.  
Одним словом, этот человек, каким его знал Сапега, своего ни за что не упустил бы.  
Вот и сейчас - что тут неясного? Очевидно, кто-то в Европе хочет устранить чужими руками московского государя. Известно, что политика царя Бориса, направленная на укрепление государства и расширение границ Руси, тревожит многие европейские королевские дома. Да и освоение им новых земель на востоке представляет собою лакомый кусок.  
Если бы удалось сместить Бориса, а вместо него посадить другого - ставленника Европы, да такого, коим можно было бы управлять, кто бы делал все по указке, скажем, папы римского... О, это была бы очень интересная история... Не упускавший своего случая пан Мнишек, возможно, решил принять в этом участие. Или же... Впрочем, Сапега предпочитал не знать, что за мотивы вертят воеводой, придерживаясь мудрости "меньше знаешь - крепче спишь". Он давно выработал в себе странноватый, отчасти цинический взгляд на вещи, благодаря которому имел крайне мало иллюзий, что не мешало ему быть приверженным рыцарским убеждениям и патриотизму.  
Вот и эти убеленные сединами воины, что так яро поддакивают воеводе Мнишку, точно он впервые излагает свои блестящие идеи, в основном зависят от него кто в денежном, кто по службе, кто в земельном смысле... Кто-то, обедневший, как и сам Сапега, решил поправить свои дела и оттого ввязался в эту авантюру - просто так ведь никто не ввязывается. Только очень молодые и наивные могут не понимать, что здесь происходит. О, да ведь все они старые рыцари, честно и доблестно служившие Речи Посполитой!.. И, наверное, от всей души убеждают себя, что идут на риск сейчас за идею. Скажут им пойти войной на Русское царство - и они выдвинут войско, дадут средств, а то и сами пойдут... К войне им не привыкать. Здесь не принято выказывать трусость. Здесь же многие вещи говорятся полунамеками и делаются интригами... Такова шляхетская среда.  
Были в прежние времена в Европе такие рыцари, что шли отвоевывать Иерусалим, объявив себя доблестными и храбрыми заступниками Гроба Господня. На самом деле это были бедные, безземельные рыцари, у которых ни гроша не было за душой, и в поход они шли, надеясь разжиться... Вот и здесь собрались такие дворяне, что оказались почти на грани разорения с наступающим упадком Польши и особенно Литвы... Вот и они готовы в священный поход. И сам он, Сапега, участвует в этом, и у него здесь собственный денежный интерес, не меньше, чем у других. Ибо сам для себя полагает, что рыцарю не зазорно добывать себе пропитание своей саблей - и любым путём.  
Вот только он, Сапега, наверное, не смог бы, как Мнишек, так беззастенчиво прикрываться "искренней заботой о благе Родины..."  
Пан Мнишек тем временем продолжал рассказывать присутствующим о Годунове:  
\- Положение царя Бориса шатко... Народ его не любит, не забыл убийства истинного наследника, который по смерти Федора должен был взойти на престол. Мне и моим друзьям известно из надёжных источников... - снова многозначительная пауза, - что царь Борис напуган слухами в народе. Да и не только в народе. Многие из приближенных Бориса...  
Пан Сапега снова едва заметно усмехнулся: известный приём! Лёгкий намёк на то, что ему известно больше, чем присутствующим - о, это у пана Мнишка всегда хорошо получалось!  
Однако неплохая же у него поддержка, ибо задумать то, что что Мнишек назвал "союзом или унией", т. е. собираться прибрать к рукам власть над Московией - надо иметь величайшую смелость... Интересно, сколько ему заплатили его чешские и английские друзья? Что они ему пообещали?  
Какими только словами не оправдывают люди свои корыстные интересы: и высокими идеями, и Божьим промыслом, и любовью к Родине... Всё это наверняка прозвучит в этой комнате.  
А Вишневецкие, в доме чьих варшавских родственников они здесь собрались? Родня Глинских, предков по материнской линии Иоанна Грозного, спят и видят у себя на голове корону. Считая себя прямыми потомками великого полководца Мамая, не оставляют мечты пробиться хоть к чьему-нибудь престолу. Тот же князь Адам Вишневецкий располагал свои имения у границ Московского царства, заступая в том числе и на спорные земли, разжигая приграничный конфликт с Борисом Годуновым, нарушая хрупкий мир... Зачем это ему надо было? Поди разбери!  
\- ...Вот потому, панове, мы и пригласили сюда самых преданных, верных рыцарей, таких, на кого можно понадеяться, таких, кому небезразлична судьба Отечества... - заключил пан Мнишек. - Мы хотим рассказать вам о том, что произошло в имении князя Адама, родственника князя Вишневецкого. Впрочем, ясновельможный князь расскажет лучше меня...  
И, отойдя, сел на стульчик с резной узорчатой спинкой, давая слово Вишневецкому.  
Князь Константин Вишневецкий снова вышел на сцену.  
\- У двоюродного моего брата Адама, панове, - глухо начал он, - есть небольшое имение в городке Брагине, что в Литве, свой замок и земли. Среди его слуг однажды объявился молодой человек русского происхождения, явно не холопского сословия - с манерами истинного шляхтича, образованный - знал и латинский, и греческий языки, понимал кое-что и в военном деле. Одним словом, среди простых грубых холопов этот молодой человек был - истинная жемчужина среди песка! Появление его было окутано тайной - никто не знал, откуда он явился, а на вопросы о себе он не отвечал напрямую. Раз, помогая князю в бане, он замешкался и, не сделав что-то вовремя, получил затрещину - брат мой несдержан на руку, - так, не поверите, заплакал как ребёнок, и всё повторял "Если б ты знал, кто я на самом деле, если б ты только знал!" Далее слуги донесли брату, что видели, как юноша прячет среди личных своих вещей золотой наперсный крест с дорогими камнями, какого они не видывали даже у самых богатых панов, и еще какие-то фамильные вещи... Встревожившись, брат вызвал его к себе и потребовал прямо ответа - кто он таков? Так - делать нечего - Дмитрий открылся Адасю, а тот немедленно написал письмо мне и послал за мной...  
Далее Вишневецкий с Мнишком, а также вступавшие в разговор их товарищи, изображавшие свидетелей тех бесед в имении князя Адама, вкратце описали чудесное спасение и скитания "царевича Дмитрия", как, по их словам, называл себя таинственный незнакомец.  
\- И он в самом деле очень образован и по-рыцарски благороден? - спросил молодой князь Рожинский, ровесник Сапеги. - О, это же большая удача!  
Вишневецкий важно кивнул.  
\- Я видел его своими глазами: он очень бойкий, смышлёный и в самом деле образованный и способный. Может говорить на разных наречиях и на польском языке, как на родном... Ловко орудует саблей и пистолетом, и неплохо мыслит в военном командовании. Быть слугою пана оказалось явно не для него...  
\- Так вот, господа, - вступил снова Мнишек, - мы с князьями имеем план доставить его к королю. Устроить, если удастся, частную аудиенцию. И если король согласится действовать с нами - согласится помогать истинному наследнику вернуть его законный престол, то выйдет очень интересное дело... Я всегда говорил, что сила славянских стран - в их единении. Подумайте сами, как облегчится для нас задача союза с Московией, если на её троне будет сидеть человек, обязанный во всем Речи Посполитой и, возможно, римскому католичеству? Но это возможно в том случае, если московиты признают Дмитрия царём и согласятся свергнуть Бориса. Если же они откажутся от разум-ного исхода действий - ибо и на стороне Бориса немало силы, в основном его приближённые, которым хорошо и богато живётся, и они имеют кое-какое влияние на народ - что ж, нам придется действовать своим оружием, придется выставить в помощь Дмитрию военные силы - и да поможет нам Господь Бог! Огнём и мечом мы пройдем по их землям, вразумляя и обращая их в истинное христианство - ибо хоть они нам и братья по крови, но давно отступили от верной религии, уклонились в ересь и живут как звери, хуже варваров и язычников... Царевич Дмитрий, хотя тоже был крещен по восточному обряду, склоняется к католической вере, и если удастся обратить его, это будет ещё одна наша удача и ключ к обращению к истине русских земель, и здесь я особенно надеюсь на поддержку иезуитов и короля! - закончил пан Мнишек под шумное одобрение слушающих.  
\- Посшибаем башки собакам-язычникам! Повыпускаем кровь москалям! - воскликнул один из панов, старый воин, лихой рубака, помнивший еще времена Батория.  
\- Ради всего святого, уймись, пан Недзвидцкий, - сказал на это пан Мнишек, - мы собираемся идти на Русь не ради того, чтобы бесчинствовать, грабить и проливать кровь, но обращать наших братьев в истинную веру и возвращать им законного царя. Так и впредь советую говорить тебе - и всем вам...  
Тем временем пан Сапега, все так же стоя у окна, прислонившись к стене, и слушая разговор присутствующих, диву давался про себя красноречию Мнишка. Годы выступлений на сеймах не прошли для него даром... И сердце-то у него болит за отечество, и жизнь он готов отдать за распространение католической веры! Что же ещё на уме у этого хитрого лиса, этого прохвоста? Чем ещё он воздействует на шляхтичей?  
Пан Мнишек говорил о царевиче ещё долго, бурно поддерживаемый толпой. Сам Сапега не встречался лично с человеком, что должен был изображать царевича, именем которого они собирались идти на Годунова - его видели только семья и близкие Вишневецких, остальные участники заговора знали лишь ту легенду, что князь Константин повторил сейчас перед всеми. И сейчас Сапега, как и все, мог лишь в очередной раз гадать, что же из рассказанного Вишневецким правда. Скорее всего, они и впрямь нашли на эту роль бойкого и смелого юношу, который согласен притвориться чудом спасшимся Дмитрием. Может даже, и правда среди холопов Вишневецкого или где-то в его владениях... Это и впрямь большая удача, особенно если он и в самом деле так благороден и образован, и не побоится выступить в этой роли! Дело, прямо скажем, чрезвычайно рискованное...  
\- Так что же, пан Мнишек, пан Вишневецкий, - спрашивал пожилой князь Радзивилл, мечтавший вернуть своему роду былое влияние при дворе, - этот молодой человек понимает всю серьезность момента? Понимает ли, в каких важных событиях он должен будет участвовать?  
\- О да, - заверил его Вишневецкий, - мы с братом говорили с ним: это очень умный и смелый молодой человек. Он понимает всю серьёзность и ответственность, и знает, что от него требуется.  
Это было сказано столь многозначительно, с кратким опусканием век, что, без сомнения, значило, что молодой человек, помимо прочего, достаточно наивен и прямодушен, или слишком пылок по своей юности, или неопытен и доверчив, чтобы полностью положиться на своих покровителей, и чтобы они могли управлять им и претворять через него свои цели.  
\- Так что, панове, - промолвил пан Мнишек, - мы приложим усилия, чтобы этот юноша встретился с королём. А пока что надо обучить его придворному этикету и подготовить к этому визиту... Я, со своей стороны, собираюсь предоставить для этого свой замок в Самборе. Принимать столь высокого, хотя пока об этом мало кому известно, гостя, у себя - большая честь для меня и моих домашних... Старшая моя дочь, Урсула, замужем, а вторая, Марина, пусть учится быть хозяйкой в замке и принимать гостей...  
Эти слова, сказанные с ударением, тоже прозвучали как недвусмысленный намёк... Сапега навострил уши.  
Эге! Уж не хочет ли пан Мнишек свою дочь использовать, как приманку для мнимого царевича? Про старшую, Урсулу, мог бы и не упоминать... Кто же здесь не знает, что старшая из пяти дочерей Мнишка - жена Константина Вишневецкого, а вторая... Сапега припомнил Марину, которую видел, когда гостил у воеводы в Самборе. Ловко придумано! И как благонамеренно выглядит! Кто же не хочет видеть свою дочь замужем за царственной особой? Да только настоящей, а не за неизвестным бродягой, согласившимся на рискованную авантюру...  
Судя по тому, что и прочие среди присутствующих подумали так же, Сапега не ошибся. Шёпот прошел в одном из уголков зала.  
\- А коли не слюбятся они? Ну как не по душе придутся друг другу царевич с панною Мнишек? - прогудел, обращаясь к близ сидящим, недалеко от Сапеги находившийся пан Недзвидцкий.  
\- Э, да я думаю, у пана Ежи найдутся ещё незамужние дочки! - усмехнувшись, ответил обернувшийся к нему пан Бабецкий. - Не сейчас, так через два-три года, когда царевич у нас окончательно освоится, как раз поспеют!  
Но окружающие его веселья не поддержали. Все были уже настроены донельзя серьёзно и жадно внимали Мнишеку.  
\- Ну вот что, панове, - сказал пан Мнишек, вставая, - сейчас в первую очередь я отправляюсь из Варшавы к себе в замок. Надо подготовить всё к появлению Дмитрия, сообщить о нем домашним. Пан Вишневецкий отсюда отправляется в Краков, чтобы устроить аудиенцию у короля. Нужно также встретиться с кое-какими придворными, чтобы подтолкнуть короля в нужном направлении... И если нам удастся это сделать, да послужат наши дела во благо родной отчизны! Да помогут они нам преодолеть разорение и обернутся во славу Польши! Да способствуют они ее новому укреплению и восхождению!  
\- Верно! Виват! - кричали шляхтичи.  
\- Пан Сапега, а что вы скажете по этому поводу? - спросили, наконец, у него.  
Пан Сапега поднял голову.  
\- Что же я могу сказать, панове? Что должно произойти на свете, то должно произойти. Так не стоит же медлить...  
\- Да будет так! - торжественно сказал Мнишек. - Значит, сейчас пан Константин едет в Краков, я - к себе. Вы же, господа, как вернетесь домой, у меня к вам одна просьба: сделайте так, чтобы новость о царевиче стала всем, кому только возможно, известна, распространилась как можно шире в Литовском Княжестве и перешла за русскую границу... И да будет наше дело во славу Божью!  
\- Скажите-ка, пан Ежи, я все никак не смекну, - задал довольно-таки наивный вопрос пан Бабецкий, - так настоящий ли это царевич, чудом выживший в Угличе, или нет?  
Мнишек чуть усмехнулся в усы.  
\- Я полагаю, пан Бабецкий, что если мы все здесь в первую очередь печемся о судьбе Речи Посполитой, то нам следует всем искренне верить, что мы помогаем настоящему Дмитрию вернуть престол... Иного пути нет!  
И собрание под одобрительный шум завершилось.

***  
По горам, по степи, по лесам сходит на Польшу ясная вечерняя заря.  
Розовым нежным заревом окрашивает небо, снег, реки и горы...  
Сгущает краски, собирает все очертания и оттенки в густую тёмно-синюю тень.  
Играет блескучими искрами в укутавшем землю снеге.

Далеко-далеко, среди степей и предгорий, на берегу Днестра стоит замок воеводы Мнишка, старосты самборского и львовского, шляхтича из старинного дворянского рода, чей отец прибыл в Польшу из Чешской Силезии ещё в начале шестнадцатого века. О том есть запись в королевских придворных книгах... С тех пор Мнишеки состоят на службе у короля, и проживают здесь семьей - воевода, жена его и девять детей, четыре сына, пять дочек, - в родовом замке, в своем имении на Днестре.  
Замок возвышается над городом - посреди снегов, плотно укрывших землю, как не каждой зимой здесь бывает, здесь, где порой, бывает, снег идет и тает на лету; где тёплое жаркое лето и влажная, ветреная весна... Замок Мнишка издалека имеет вид тёмный, мрачноватый, с готическими очертаниями башен, хотя и не таких узких, как у европейских замков, а на романский лад - пошире. Темно и мрачновато в коридорах замка внутри, особенно вечером, низкие широкие окна в залах и высокие, узкие, украшенные витражом - наверху - обледенели от ударившего мороза, разрисованы инеем почище, чем рукой искусного мастера... Приложишь руку - оттает окошко на свет, подышишь - вновь покроется льдистым мутным туманом...  
Снег укутал двор, широко раскинувшийся вокруг замка, снег, синий в тенях заката, укрыл всю округу, лежит везде, блестит искрами на заходящем солнце, и на горизонте - в горах, равнинах и в степи лежит его белый покров, и Днестр скован холодом под слоем густого и пышного снега. И радостно же дочери воеводы, Марине, выбегать из дверей замка на этот снег, в это холодное искрящееся царство!  
Накинув поверх платья лишь тёплую шаль, улучив минуту, когда откроются двери, пулей слететь с крыльца, дёрнуть над головою ветку старого ракитника, растущего у ступенек крыльца, припорошенную снегом, чтобы он окатил тебя холодными комьями... Зачерпнуть из сугроба пригоршню этого ледяного снега и умываться им, до боли натирая щёки хрусткими сладкими иглами... К розовому закату, на север-юг-запад-восток... Чтобы личико белело, чтоб румянцем горело... На здоровье, на счастье, на красоту...  
\- Панна Марина! И что же вы без шубы выскочили! - охает с крыльца, окликает её старая экономка, перегнувшись через резные узорные перильца. - Наказание мне с вами! Немедленно возвращайтесь в дом!  
Марина идет в дом, уже чувствуя, как охватывает холод; на крыльце экономка Шелися запоздало набрасывает на нее шубку, ворчит, открывая дверь, "что все выстудили"; идет греться... Тёплый воздух, когда входишь в натопленную комнату, кажется ещё теплее, совсем горячим. В тепле, у огня, постепенно отходят захолодевшие лицо и руки, кожу покалывает, как иголочками, и огонь пляшет, играя, отбрасывая жаркие отсветы, и смотреть на него можно бесконечно, вспоминать, как здесь расцветает все весною и летом, замок утопает в пышной зелени и не кажется уже таким мрачным...  
Дома у воеводы Мнишка все обставлено с торжественной роскошью; в парадных комнатах внизу висит на стенах оружие, доспехи, щиты; герб рода Мнишков - семь страусовых перьев и корона; портреты предков, и среди них самый большой и важный - портрет дедушки Николая, родоначальника здешней ветви их рода. Пан Ежи любит более выставлять богатство напоказ, нежели откладывать на чёрный день, и оттого чаще страдает его состояние, чем можно подумать по обстановке замка. Деньги, добытые в его таинственных "делах" и разъездах, куда-то вскоре так же таинственно быстро исчезают... Но на роскошность обстановки он не скупится.  
Темнота зимнего вечера окутывает замок... Тени таятся по углам. Сёстры Марины сидят, собравшись в кружок у стола, вокруг экономки Шелиси. Та вяжет при свечах и рассказывает им сказку - страшную-престрашную...  
\- И вот отворилась дверь в темноте, и ведьма появилась на пороге, - загробным голосом говорит Шелися и замолкает, пересчитывая петли.  
Сестры ждут, затаив дыхание. Пламя свечи колеблется.  
\- Ай! - вскрикивает вдруг не своим голосом самая младшая, и все смеются.  
\- Что это ты, Фрузя? Чего испугалась?  
Марина стоит у окна, выходящего на галерейку, всматриваясь в сгустившуюся черноту вечера. Уже с трудом можно различить голые ветви сада, и это отчего-то тревожит её. Ей сегодня не до сказок, не до посиделок с сестрами: со дня на день должен вернуться из Варшавы отец, и это не даёт Марине покоя, вселяет смутное волнующее предчувствие. Что-то он привезёт, какие вести расскажет?  
Отходит от окна, передернув плечами, оглянувшись, прислушивается к словам старой экономки. Шелися рассказывает какую-то старинную немецкую сказку о деве-рыцаре. Были в древние времена такие, что наряжались в латы, брали меч и шли воевать за родину...  
\- А я тоже бы пошла на войну рыцарем! - сказала Марина. Ей вдруг ясно представилось: она сама на коне, во главе войска, и толпы рыцарей за нею...  
\- Да что ты, Марыня?! Неужели смогла бы? - засмеялись сёстры.  
\- Она у нас не слабее взрослого воина!  
\- А я бы побоялась! - сказала Фрузя.  
\- Девчонки не могут ни стрелять, ни рубить саблей, и вообще не умеют ничего из мужских дел, - важно сказал братец Франтишек, на два года младше Марины, оторвавшийся от уроков и заглянувший к ним в комнату. - Они и свои-то дела почти никогда до конца не доводят!  
Франтишек, приехавший на каникулы домой из школы, страшно зазнавался перед младшими своей учёностью и хвастал, что отец через два года возьмет его с собой на королевскую службу, и он обязательно поедет на войну.  
Тут уж все сестрицы страшно возмутились и бросились ловить Франтишека, он с хохотом попытался увернуться от них... Устроилась шумная потасовка.  
\- Панове, панове! Уймитесь! - тщетно взывала Шелися. - Прекратите, не то матушка все узнает!  
Но пока брат не вырвался и не убежал от них, куча мала не прекращалась.  
Кое-как Шелися успокоила паненок, кое-как все расселись опять за столом, поправляя волосы.  
\- Стыдно уже таким большим устраивать драку! - увещевала сестер Шелися. - Настоящие панны, целые невесты! Вот пани всё узнает, что будет!  
Марина, по-прежнему стоявшая у окна, снова молча разглядывала темноту, где уже ничего не было видно, только отражение свеч и силуэтов людей и мебели в комнате...  
Вот на этой галерейке прошлой весной стояла она, нагнувшись через перила - как всё цвело вокруг! - и небрежно обрывала с ветки лепестки цветов вишни. Длинные распущенные локоны её свешивались вниз, а в саду под балконом стоял юный рыцарь Потоцкий, сам с едва пробивающимися усами, и с нескрываемым восхищением смотрел на неё. Но тогда, чуть меньше года назад, она ещё считалась маленькой - носила детское платье, играла в куклы, - и, вздёрнув подбородок, обдала рыцаря холодным презрением. Пусть не ходит, где не положено! Зато нынче, уже зимой, на свадьбе сестры, Марина впервые с полным правом присутствовала на балу. И там-то уж танцевала и беседовала не с одним рыцарем. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы кто-то особо понравился ей, как и Потоцкий - больше ей запомнилась вся обстановка бала, музыка, праздник, ожививший не летом, а среди зимы их полутёмный замок - люди на балу, их наряды, слившиеся в одно живо движущееся разноцветное пятно и - самое главное - осознание того, что она теперь настоящая, взрослая панна, что она танцует с рыцарями на балу, и вся гордая торжественность этого.  
Может, отец как-нибудь снова устроит бал среди зимы? Может, - робко теплилась в ней надежда - на этот раз прямо для нее, а не сестрицы Урсулы? Для неё, которая радовалась, выбегая во двор, чистому белому снегу, для неё, которую кружил музыкою разноцветный бал! Она ведь следующая после той по старшинству...  
Перед своим отъездом в Варшаву отец о чем-то наедине разговаривал с матерью в кабинете. Похоже было, что поездка предстоит ему какая-то не простая. Марина прокралась тогда к дверям кабинета и попробовала послушать, о чём они говорят. Но тут с ней столкнулся вывернувшийся из-за портьеры Франтишек и громко удивился:  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
Марина досадливо отвернулась, окинув его презрительным взглядом.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Подслушиваешь! - уличил ее Франтишек. - Подслушиваешь, подслушиваешь! Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо!  
Марине хотелось прогнать его, чтобы услышать, о чем говорят старшие, но надо было как-то с честью выйти из положения.  
\- Младшие братья, верно, созданы для того, чтобы... - надменным тоном сказала она, подражая кому-то - то ли ксендзу Козловскому, то ли какой-то книге из отцовской библиотеки, так и не успев придумать, для какой беды созданы младшие братья.  
Но Франтишек прыснул, надув толстые румяные щеки, и расхохотался:  
\- Что это ты, Марыня? Где так важно говорить обучилась? Прямо как учитель словесности.  
И убежал прочь.  
Марине было досадно до слёз, даже забыла, что хотела подслушать разговор отца с матерью. И не то обидно, что она не услышала их беседы, а что уронила свое достоинство перед несносным Франтишеком. Теперь получилось, как будто она и в самом деле любит подслушивать, а ведь она вовсе не так любопытна, как младшая сестра Ануля!  
Она и впрямь чуть было не расплакалась, но тут снова прибежал брат и, взглянув на её огорчённое лицо, начал к ней ласкаться:  
\- Ну не реви, Марина! Скоро я поступлю на службу, стану рыцарем и тогда лучше всех стану тебя защищать!  
И только тогда она опомнилась, что они по-прежнему стоят у дверей отцовского кабинета, и родители могут услышать их возню - зашикала на брата и, схватив его за руку, потащила прочь. И так и не удалось ей узнать, о чем тогда секретничали мать с отцом.  
Может, он уже "поправил наши дела", как обещал матери? Может, они в самом деле устроят бал? Может, здесь случится что-нибудь интересное? В маленьком и хрупком теле бьётся, собирается в одну тугую, страстно напряжённую точку горячая воля - желание _жить._

***  
\- Так откуда, вы говорите, он взялся? - Король Сигизмунд, стоя у стола в своём кабинете, в простом бархатном камзоле с кружевным воротником, как обыкновенно ходил у себя во дворце по-домашнему, внимательно слушал стоявшего перед ним придворного шляхтича. Кроме них, в комнате находился ещё один человек - папский нунций Рангони, который с не меньшим вниманием вникал в их разговор.  
\- Странствовал под чужим именем в течение нескольких лет по своей отчизне, - учтиво отвечал шляхтич. - Скитался по монастырям, где получил образование. После побывал у казаков, обучился от них военному делу... В Московии, говорят, уже велено разослать письма по городам о том, что под именем царевича Димитрия скрывается самозванец - беглый монах Григорий...  
\- Угу... - Сигизмунд провел рукой по подстриженным на испанский манер усам и бородке. - А как он объясняет свое спасение? Ведь то убийство, кажется, произошло при свидетелях, и множество народу указало на Годунова?  
\- Вместо него, Ваше Величество, был зарезан другой ребенок - некий сын священника, одних лет с Димитрием, - ответствовал рассказчик. - Родственники Димитрия знали, что Борис замышляет злое дело, что днем и ночью его люди следят за ними в Угличе, и вовремя подменили дитя...  
\- Так, так... - хмыкнул король. - И это всё известно со слов князей Вишневецких?  
\- Князей Вишневецких и их близких родственников, Ваше Величество.  
\- Ладно. Иди.  
Шляхтич удалился с поклонами, а король повернулся к третьему лицу, находившемуся в комнате.  
\- Что же вы обо всем этом скажете, отец Рангони?  
Папский нунций тотчас оживился, выступил к столу из тени, колыхнувшись сутаной, и заговорил.  
\- Помощь законному государю в возвращении его истинного престола - дело, безусловно, богоугодное и святое. - Голос представителя папы тих и вкрадчив, почтительно склоненная голова и сложенные руки являют полнейшее смирение перед королевской особой. - Хотя московиты и придерживаются еретической веры, но всё же они близки по крови с поляками, а посему помочь им в обретении законного наследника престола было бы священным долгом Речи Посполитой. К тому же именно это может оказать неоценимую поддержку в возвращении заблудших братьев в лоно католической церкви...  
Сигизмунд вздохнул, прохаживаясь перед папским посланником.  
\- Но много ли богоугодного будет в нашем деле, если окажется, что помогаем мы не истинному наследнику? - Слова короля невольно прозвучали ироничнее, чем он того хотел в разговоре с духовным лицом, и нунций поначалу с легким удивлением поглядел на него, но, помолчав, продолжил с нотками металла в голосе:  
\- Как известно Вашему Величеству, ложь ради благой цели отнюдь не противоречит делу истины. И если Ваше Величество примет решение содействовать человеку, называющему себя московским принцем - кем бы он ни был, - для того, чтобы помочь его земле обрести истину, Бог благословит это великое начинание...  
Сигизмунд слушал иезуита, хмурясь. Ему, впрочем, и без лишних вопросов было ясно, что святой престол через своих посредников в Речи Посполитой решил поддерживать ширящиеся слухи о "московском царевиче". Не он первый, не он последний; посреди народа нередко являются самозванцы, выдающие себя за тех или иных знатных лиц, "лишённых имени", "подмененных во младенчестве" и тому подобное. Но Ватикан, очевидно, обратил внимание именно на этого... Должно быть, Рангони особо просили воздействовать на короля люди, принесшие ко двору вести о самозванце. А может быть, он уже имеет и прямые указания из Ватикана, как себя вести. Объяснять королю, что в данной ситуации угодно Богу...  
\- Так вы полагаете, отец Рангони, нам следует принять его у себя? Этого человека...  
\- Принца Димитрия, - с легким нажимом подсказал папский нунций, склонившись в ответ.  
Сигизмунд зябко передернул плечами. Ему сделалось ясно, что Ватикан категорически не рекомендует "не верить" лицу, называющему себя царевичем. И Рангони, очевидно, уже имеет относительно этого чёткие сведения. Видно, уже получил письмо из Ватикана. Как у них всё это быстро! Как по воздуху сообщаются друг с другом...  
\- Он будет принят во дворце, - сказал он, чтобы закончить эту беседу. - И со временем нами будет принято решение относительно помощи московскому престолу. Но для вернейшего вывода нужно время, дабы, поспешив, не навредить государственному делу...  
Голос нунция тут же переменился, стал громогласно-торжественным, и весь он выпрямился, точно вырос, взмахнув крыльями сутаны в лучах зимнего заката.  
\- Да благословит Бог своего верного сына в принятии наимудрейшего решения! - возгласил он и, отступив, размашисто перекрестил короля.  
Сигизмунд преклонил перед ним колени, облобызал кольцо, и они сердечно расстались.

***  
...Марина остановилась у площадки лестницы, ведущей наверх в большом зале. Утреннее солнце светило сквозь высокие готические окна, и в одном из них, с витражным изображением Божьей Матери, дрожал и светился солнечный огонёк, и луч, вспыхивая, падал сквозь разноцветные стекла, и сквозь соседние узкие решётчатые окошки, образуя сложную мозаику света, и в этих лучах играли пылинки. А от самого верхнего, витражного, окна луч тянулся прямо к Марине, и точно входил в самое сердце - таким обещанием света и счастья, что её на миг охватило томительное, несказанное чувство невыразимого блаженства.  
\- Матерь Божья!.. - прошептала она, отступив на шаг и прижимая руку к сердцу, зачарованно глядя на верхнее, с росписью, оконце. Матерь Божья, за что мне это, этот луч и этот свет, мне одной, бедной маленькой панне? Это ощущение и обещание будущего счастья? Разве я это заслужила - такое пронзительное?  
И пока она так стояла, глядя вверх, на оконце, на луч, на изображение Святой Девы в витраже, наполненная ощущением, переживая, раздумывая, подкралась к ней младшая, смешливая сестра, и, обхватив ее за плечи, тоже заглядевшись на светлый луч, со смешком прошептала в ухо:  
\- Душечка сестрица, а ты за кого выйдешь замуж? Я так непременно за гусара! И с во-о-от такими усами! - и, отпустив ее, в солнечных лучах закружилась по залу.  
Марина, не отвечая, отрицательно помотала головой, продолжая глядеть вверх, на сложный узор витража: нет, не хотелось ей, совсем не хотелось сейчас говорить об этом! Сейчас, когда так играло и так светилось солнце на стёклах, озаряя целый уголок обычно полутемного зала, слова сестры показались ей такими приземлёнными, простыми, и странным показалось ей, что ощущение света и счастья, которым одарило её это утро, должно сводиться к какому-то усатому шляхтичу, за которого она когда-нибудь должна будет выйти замуж... Да разве живем на свете только для этого?! И снова на нее сошло предчувствие, похожее на парящее в воздухе веяние, что что-то должно случиться, что мир вокруг полон чудес!  
А вечером того же дня, когда уже стемнело, вернулся, как и ожидали, домой отец. В сумерках подъехал в санях к крыльцу - шум и радость детей, суета, хлопанье дверей, вьющиеся в темноте и морозном воздухе снежинки, тающие на шубах... Когда шум и восторг от встречи немного улеглись, пан Ежи, поужинав и коротко сообщив кое-какие подробности о своих делах в Варшаве, уединился с женою в своем кабинете для более важного разговора.  
Перед отъездом его они уже имели один разговор, и он довольно туманно намекал ей, что едет устраивать нечто важное, и от поездки этой, возможно, зависит будущее семьи и их положение.  
Пани Ядвига желала знать, в свою очередь, разделался ли он с долгами, как обещал. Но пан Ежи, заверив ее, что отныне ему удастся уладить не только все долги, а нечто большее, стал рассказывать ей историю о явившемся наследнике русского престола. На вопрос, при чем тут это, пан Ежи заявил, что отныне у них не только в руках Московское Царство, но и судьба дочери, при должном старании, может обернуться так, что до сих пор ни роду Мнишков, ни роду его дражайшей супруги не снилось.  
Пани Ядвига обычно понимала мужа с полуслова, но тут, от неожиданности, и она зашла в тупик.  
\- Ах, Юрек, ради бога! Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Не говори загадками...  
\- Я хочу сказать, - пояснял пан Мнишек, расхаживая взад-вперёд по кабинету в освещённом свечой полумраке, - что в воле Марины, если она будет умна и будет понимать, чего хочет, приобрести сейчас над ним такую власть, которая потом, по восшествии его на престол, оказала бы нам большое подспорье... И целесообразнее захватить эту власть теперь, когда его восшествие на престол в значительной степени зависит от нас. А уж потом, когда он будет сидеть на престоле, употребить ее в нужном русле... Вот по-этому я и хочу привезти его сюда под видом обучения премудростям придворного этикета, дать им уединиться. Они молоды, чувства их податливы, необходимо лишь разумно направить их, и они во сто раз вознаградят наши старания... Подумай, наша дочь может стать московской царицей!  
Пани Ядвига не была лишена тщеславия, и при мысли о том, какие возможности открываются перед их семейством, у нее перехватило дыхание. Придя в сильнейшее волнение, она всплеснула руками.  
\- Что ты говоришь, Юрек! Да не во сне ли мне это снится? Или ты обезумел? Нам породниться с царским домом? Нет, этого не может быть...  
\- Я не лгу тебе, - важно сказал Мнишек, - и если хочешь в этом убедиться, спроси кого угодно из Литовского княжества. Слухи о спасшемся сыне царя Иоанна ширятся по всей земле...  
Пани Ядвига удивлялась, сомневалась, переспрашивала. Заставила мужа ещё раз повторить историю царевича, и с бо́льшим вниманием выслушала её.  
\- Ну надо же, какая судьба! - повторила она несколько раз, качая головой.  
Но все же обвести вокруг пальца ее было не так-то просто, и сомнения настойчиво одолевали её. Она вновь подозрительно глянула на Мнишека.  
\- А если это вовсе не московский царь, а обманщик, проходимец, бродяга? Какой это позор тогда будет для всех нас! А если не удастся возвести его на престол? А подумал ли ты о том, как опасно отправлять родную дочь туда, в гущу событий, пусть даже все и повернётся для нас благополучно...  
\- Всё в руках Божьих! - повторил своё любимое присловье пан Мнишек, набожно подняв глаза вверх. - Будем надеяться и верить, приложим все усилия, чтобы все сложилось так, как мы хотим... Подумай сама - у нас в родне не было никого выше магнатов, и вдруг - породниться с царскою семьёй... Какое счастье это будет для Марины! А там, при дворе, и других дочерей выгодно пристроить сможем, а для сыновей - придворная служба...  
\- Дай-то Боже!.. - со слезами прошептала пани Ядвига, прижавшись к мужу и тоже глянув на икону.  
И с тех пор она тоже с большим волнением стала ждать появления царевича.  
Но не так-то легко далось ей это согласие, и подолгу она ворочалась по ночам в слезах, не засыпая.  
Через пару дней воевода Мнишек вызвал дочь к себе для серьёзного разговора.

***  
Отпустив очередных советников с донесениями, король Сигизмунд в раздумьях стоял у стола в кабинете своего замка в Кракове.  
Он думал о человеке, который называл себя царевичем Димитрием, наследником русского престола, и на которого Ватикан велел ему обратить пристальное внимание. Но Ватикан лишь пристраивается на готовое, ищет выгоду из сложившегося положения. Это ясно: он всегда так делает. А сам этот человек? Кто он? Настоящий царевич Димитрий? Маловероятно. Слишком большой соблазн - выдавать себя за чьего-нибудь "наследника в изгнании". Такие люди являлись в народе во все времена, но не все из них стремились пробиться на царский престол.  
Сигизмунд раздумывал, глядя в окно, где постепенно наступали зимние вечерние сумерки. Стоял он так долго, что даже начала появляться усталость в ногах и в пояснице - проявления застарелого ревматизма, давнего, мучившего его с детских лет недуга, что и сейчас, к тридцати пяти годам, нередко напоминал о себе слабостью суставов. Сказывалось раннее детство, проведенное в сыром каменном замке Грисхольм в Швеции, куда его отца, короля Юхана, вместе с женой бросил родной брат Эрик. Сигизмунд родился в заточении.  
Его считали нерешительным, особенно среди горячей, пылкой шляхты, любившей громкие выступления на сеймах. Сам наполовину шведских кровей, он привык все свои поступки обдумывать не спеша, просчитывая на десять шагов вперёд, и оттого многие в среде шляхты называли его слабохарактерным, а кое-кто и напрямую - трусливым... Может, и впрямь у него слишком мягкое сердце для того, чтобы быть королём? Не так уж и стремился он занять этот титул, который когда-то выбрали для него родственники...  
Конечно, от себя пан Мнишек или сам этот молодой человек действовать не может. Верить в это было бы крайней наивностью. Значит, надо выяснить, кто за этим стоит. Австрийские Габсбурги? Английская корона? Наладить разведку, пошире развернуть шпионскую сеть - и ниточка распутается... Также неплохо было бы иметь своего человека в компании Мнишка и Вишневецкого...  
 Ватикан требует помогать самозванцу, то есть нарушить только что продлённый мир с Москвой. Безусловно, взять власть над московским престолом было бы соблазнительно. Особенно сейчас, когда территории Руси расширились на восток, это открывает большие перспективы... Но так ли просто этого добиться? Только на словах, если придется собирать войско на войну, надо говорить, что мы смело пойдем против московитов, обязательно захватим московский престол и все богатства, а на самом деле - бог весть! Получить хотя бы малую долю, если в Москве и правда произойдёт перемена власти...   
  Конечно, Сигизмунд видит, что Речь Посполитая разоряется, беднеет. И понимает, кого в этом винить. Если бы шляхта хоть немного умерила аппетиты! Но им непременно нужна роскошь... У себя на родине, в протестантской Швеции, он привык к более суровой обстановке, к рыцарскому аскетизму... Каждый кричит на сейме, что готов отдать все на благо Родины, и где эта их жертвенность?   
  Пламенные речи Рангони о воссоединении с братьями в единой вере не трогали Сигизмунда. Ему, в конце концов, это не слишком нужно. Это нужно Ватикану - распространять свое влияние...   
  Воспитанный иезуитами, приученный следовать их указаниям во всем, будучи сам по себе достаточно набожен, он привык все же интуитивно различать, когда Ватикан действует ради личной выгоды, выдавая её за Божью волю, и, будучи постоянно в положении между государственной политикой и папским престолом, выучился за годы своего правления тонко лавировать между ними и думать, как обращать в пользу своей страны те или иные обстоятельства.   
  Сигизмунд стоял у стола в своём кабинете, смотрел в окно и размышлял.   
  Зимние синие сумерки ложились на чистый белый снег, раскинувшийся вокруг королевского замка...

  
  ***   
В этот час далеко, далеко в Москве Ксения Годунова, стоя у вечерни с матерью и Парашей Голицыной, подняла глаза.  
Перед затуманенным взором её колеблющиеся свечи, золото иконостаса, облачения священников, словно окутанные дрожащей дымкой, тающей в темноте, излучали особенный свет, и все вокруг имело словно нереальный, зыбкий оттенок.   
Когда шли из храма, по похрустывающему в зимних сумерках снегу, она оглянулась и увидела в темнеющем небе над куполом ярко освещенный, сияющий золотом крест. Это напомнило ей давний сон - огромный храм, площадь, полная народу, золотой крест, светящийся в тёмном небе.   
\- Смотри-ка... Как в последний день в Откровении Богослова... - тихо сказала она, потянув за рукав Парашу.   
Но уже поднялись на холм, прошли площадь и свернули в проулок, и сияющее видение, в последний раз промелькнув, скрылось за крышами домов.

  
  ***   
Сигизмунд по-прежнему стоял в кабинете у стола, глядя в окно.

Сумерки делались всё синее и гуще.

Уже принесли в кабинет свечи в тяжелом канделябре и зажгли их, поставив на стол, а он всё стоял, то постукивая пальцами по столешнице, то опираясь о стол обеими руками, и всё думал.

Отец его, Юхан, имел большую личную неприязнь с царем Иоанном Грозным. Поговаривали, что это из-за матери Сигизмунда, Катерины, к которой когда-то сватался русский царь после смерти первой жены. На самом деле, конечно, причины вражды между правителями соседних стран бывают и поглубже, чем простая ревность. Юхан хотел контролировать торговлю Руси с Западом, хотел, чтобы Сигизмунд противостоял Руси вместе с ним, в союзе Польши со Швецией, и для того и отправил сына на польский престол. Но Сигизмунд предпочитал без лишних причин не ссориться с сильным соседом. Хватало и войны со Швецией, где после смерти Юхана власть захватили его враги.

Борьба за шведский трон внутри семьи Ваза продолжалась много лет. То Эрик свергал Юхана, то Юхан Эрика. Наконец Юхан освободился из темницы, одержал победу и пришёл к власти… Мать Сигизмунда была ревностной католичкой. Сигизмунд получил иезуитское воспитание. На польский престол его помогла устроить тётка, сестра его матери.

А вражда со шведскими родственниками продолжалась и после смерти Юхана. Война Польши со Швецией все длилась и длилась…

Он вздохнул, ещё раз прошелся возле стола, постукивая по нему пальцами. А власть над Московией так соблазнительна, в самом деле! Так соблазнительна! Что же решить, наконец?

В это время в приоткрывшуюся дверь кабинета вбежал запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся от игры семилетний принц Владислав с сабелькой на боку. Встал у края стола, часто дыша, хлопая глазами, выжидательно глянул на отца. Сигизмунд улыбнулся ему.

\- Ух ты, какая сабля! – сказал Сигизмунд, еще погруженный в свои мысли о политическом устройстве. – Где ж ты взял такую роскошную?

\- Отбил в бою у поганых басурман! – весело отрапортовал мальчик.

– А кого же ты будешь рубить этой саблей? – спросил Сигизмунд.

\- Проклятых врагов Речи Посполитой, кого же ещё! – бойко отвечало белокурое дитя, стукнув рукою по эфесу сабли.

И так это было непосредственно, радостно, мило, что Сигизмунд, отойдя от мрачных мыслей, перестал хмуриться, рассмеялся, подхватил сына на руки, подбросил раз, другой, поцеловал, потёршись усами о крутую детскую щёчку.

\- Ах ты, герой! – И остановился, вдруг ощутив, каким тяжёлым стал ребёнок, как вырос он за последнее время – не подхватишь, как раньше, не поносишь дитя на руках – с больными-то суставами.

Опершись на стол, он поглядел в незадёрнутое окно, на голубеющий всё больше чистый снег. «Не будем торопиться, - подумал он сквозь волну охватившей его неясной тревоги, - не будем лезть на рожон. Получить свое мы всегда успеем».

\- Видишь, там наша Польша? – спросил он у притихшего сына, как спрашивал прежде.

\- Вижу… - ответил тот, обхватив отца за плечо и серьезно глядя в темнеющее окно. - Будешь всегда её любить и защищать?

\- Буду…

\- Ну, беги играй! – И Сигизмунд опустил мальчика на пол.

Владислав убежал, стуча башмаками, а Сигизмунд постоял ещё немного, опираясь на стол и глядя в темнеющую, сумеречно-снежную синь. Потом тихими шагами по ковру подошёл к окну, чтобы задёрнуть шторы.


	4. Глава 3

Возле любови —  
Тёмные смуты:  
Ровно бы лютню  
Кто ненароком  
Краем плаща.  
  
(Ровно бы руки  
К вам на плеча).  
…...........................  
Возле любови —  
Тихие вихри:  
(Наш — или ихний?)  
  
Возле любови —  
Целые сонмы:  
(Наш — или тёмный?)  
  
Возле любови —  
Шёпот и шелест.  
Возле любови —  
Шепчут и стелят…  
  
Гей, пострелёныш!  
Плеть моя хлёстка!  
Вся некрещёность!  
На перекресток!  
…...........................  
Но круговая  
 — Сверху — порука  
Крыл.  
М. Цветаева

  
       _1603 -1604 и предшествующие годы_  
      Тот, кого так ждали в Варшаве и в Самборе, о ком ходило столько слухов по обе стороны русской границы, о ком уже были разосланы грамоты во все концы Московского царства, и коего в оных величали расстригой и беглым монахом Григорием, а сам он себя звал царевичем Димитрием Иоанновичем, звался на самом деле Юрием Отрепьевым, и происходил из опальной ветви русских дворян Нелидовых, которым ещё царём Иваном Третьим дано было прозвище Отрепьевых за какую-то провинность. Отринув свой недолго носимый чин и монашеское имя Григорий, за несколько лет много дорог исходил он по свету, раза два пересекал туда и обратно литовскую границу и выучился везде смело смотреть людям в глаза, ибо не считал себя ни перед кем виноватым, а за свои обиды ему было кому предъявить счёты. И кто бы мог ожидать, куда завтра будет вознесен судьбою сегодняшний слуга князя Вишневецкого, Юрко Отрепьев?  
      И когда, в какой момент так чудно повернулась линия его жизни? Тогда ли, когда в бане пан Вишневецкий, черноволосый, приземистый, с широкой волосатой грудью, встал перед ним и, нахмурясь, ударил его по уху — был пан тяжёл на руку, скор на расправу — и всё сжалось, перевернулось в груди… Был сам он не робкого десятка, и ходил уже с казаками в бой, но так его еще не оскорбляли, даром, что сама по себе служба у пана была унизительна для него, но уж тут, когда вовремя не подал шайку в бане, не будучи расторопен, как другие слуги — получать побои было совсем уж невыносимо, и вот тогда-то слёзы брызнули из глаз, и, весь дрожа, с бьющимся сердцем, он выговорил: «Что ж ты бьёшь меня, что ж ты бьёшь? Меня!.. Меня, русского дворянина!»  
      Или ещё раньше в какой-то миг незаметно переменилась его судьба? С первых лет Юрка понял, что дорога судьбы изменчива, неуловима, и в одну секунду из прежней жизни забросит тебя туда, где ты не предполагал быть, и кем ты был раньше — тем уже никогда не окажешься… Или всё это враки, и нет никакого предначертания у судьбы, а есть только хаос, как говорили древние, и все события в нем — случайность?  
      Детство Юрки прошло в костромском Галиче. Помнил он себя маленького в атласном кафтанчике с кистями, сапожках расшитых с узорочьем, шапочке из бархата, нянек и мамок вокруг себя… Помнил густые тенистые ветви сада и как, запрокинув голову, засматривался на перелётных птиц… Где-то в это же время в Угличе погиб — был убит, шептались тайно по стране, — другой мальчик, одних лет с Юркой. Лежал на земле, раскинув руки… Куда, в какие заоблачные дали уносили его душу гуси-лебеди из сказки? Летите, летите! И Юрку тоже наряжали в роскошный кафтанчик с жемчужным ожерельем, и его так же водили мамки гулять в сад…  
      Отца его судили, обвинив в близости к опальному семейству Романовых, сослали вместе с семьей. Он не вынес ссыльной жизни, запил, стал драться, погуливать. Его зарезали в кабаке. Юрке на всю жизнь запомнился тот страшный день, когда отца принесли мёртвым из кабака, как мать, растрёпанная, выбежала во двор… Сказали — убит в пьяной драке. Юрке не верилось… Он был умен не по годам, слухи, ходившие среди взрослых, легко схватывал и запоминал. Слышал, говорили, что Борис Годунов не казнит никого, потому что умерщвляет тайно — ножом и ядом. Может, и отца Юрки он подослал убить? Юрка-подросток долго верил в эту, самим придуманную, легенду…  
      Рос он на удивление способным мальчиком, схватывал все на лету, так что все близкие ему дивились. Мать его из ссылки писала письмо к одному из бояр Романовых, с отцом которых они были соседями по имению ещё в Галиче, и тот взял Юрку с собой в Москву под видом родственника — учиться.  
      В Москве он сблизился с кружком Романовых, поступил к ним на стрелецкую службу, и ему нравилось думать, что он участвует в заговоре вместе с настоящими противниками царя-злодея. Все Романовы были рослые, тёмно-русые, ходили прямо, со спокойным гордым достоинством. Они считали себя истинными наследниками престола, вели разговоры об этом. Многие их поддерживали. Но вскоре их и в самом деле обвинили в заговоре против Годунова. Всех их сослали с семьями. Выяснилась тогда и Юркина личность. Он и не скрывался… Пощадив его юные годы, его постригли в монахи и отправили в Чудов монастырь в Кремле. Это считалось великой милостью. Одно время он даже был близок к патриарху.  
      Но монастырская жизнь вскоре наскучила Юрке, несмотря на то что он тянулся к изучению наук и древних книг — но пуще всего тяготило его положение насильственно заточенного узника. Он бежал из монастыря. И тогда начались его долгие скитания по земле. С каликами перехожими он пересекал литовскую границу, одно время жил в униатском монастыре, где всегда были рады принять бежавших с русских земель. Там он встречался с иностранцами — немцами, фряжцами, литвинами, изучал книги и грамоты об их землях, узнавал их историю и обычаи. Потом попал на Сечь к запорожским казакам, провёл у них два года. Выучился у них многим боевым приёмам, выучился их малороссийскому наречию, выучился словечкам и прибауткам, владел саблей и пистолетом, ловко держался в седле, участвовал в их приграничных боях с крымскими татарами…  
      У казаков Юрке нравилось, казаки были носители мудрости великой, и на все у них была своя жизненная — как говорили в монастыре — «философия». Но и в ней чего-то недоставало беспокойной Юркиной душе, словно был какой-то потолок, выше которого она не поднималась, а ему надо было что-то большее понять о мире, куда он нес свою униженную честь, свою обиду, и на всю жизнь бы он с ними не остался. Он ушёл от них, потом еще около года провел у донских казаков, а после снова странствовал…  
      Случилось так, что он вновь оказался на литовской земле, и там — жить на что-то надо было — поступил в услужение к богатому пану Вишневецкому.  
      …И что же это такое — судьба, Божий перст, хаос? Что так чудно переносит людей из прежней жизни в другую, и предугадать невозможно, кому и когда на свете быть вознесённым, а кому — сброшенным?  
  
      ***  
      Для Марины те дни, когда внезапно изменилась её жизнь, когда, казалось ей, так чудесно переменилось все вокруг, остались в памяти точно окутанными прозрачной голубой дымкой, точно тонким звоном озарены…  
      …Сначала отец вызывает тебя к себе и без обиняков сообщает о том, что объявился скрывающийся в гонениях московский царевич, который скоро прибудет в замок Мнишков; и что ему, отцу, очень хотелось бы, чтобы ты приняла то предложение, которое царевич тебе будет делать, «а уж мы все — со своей стороны — постараемся, чтобы он это предложение сделал!» Далее — о том, какая ответственность быть московской царицей, и о переменах, какие грядут между Польшей и Московским царством, пока не замолчит, прослезившись, уставившись в окно; а ты стоишь с бьющимся сердцем, не веря ушам, не веря, что происходит это с тобой, теперь у тебя будет жених — царевич, и вся твоя жизнь отныне полна чудесной, розовой, незабываемой, обещанной отцом и его друзьями мечтой — быть царицей!  
      …А потом — приезжают старые товарищи отца, пожилые, славные шляхтичи; не задержавшись у отца, проходят толпой в твои покои и, окружив тебя, торжественно говорят о том, что мы стоим на пороге великих государственных перемен, и с этого порога ты, именно ты поведёшь за собою земли и народы — к объединению, а Речь Посполитую — к процветанию, к её  _триумфу и вознесению!_  Самый старый из них, с пышными седыми усами, высоко подняв твою руку, объявляет, что «подобно миссии равноапостольных святых, миссия панны Марины послужит возвращению московитов в истинную христианскую веру!»  
      А ты стоишь среди них, испуганная, в своём пышном платье, и радостная, и счастливо бьётся сердце; но ты — дочь воеводы, и должна держаться с достоинством, и ты делаешь приличествующий случаю вид и напускаешь на губы скромную, еле-еле, улыбку.  
      И что ты там говорила мне, сестрица, что ты спрашивала, хочется ли мне замуж? за кого? Гусарского офицера? Нет уж, дудки! У меня иное предназначение, моя жизнь — не для того! Значит, не зря был утренний свет, и то предчувствие, и к другому готовила меня Матерь Божья!  
      Потом началась суета… Все дни проходили как во сне. Готовились к приезду гостя, Шелися бегала как сумасшедшая, готовила приданое и наряды.  
      Отец вызывал её к себе по десять раз на дню, давал указания, что говорить царевичу и как себя вести. «Смотри, Марина! — говорил он наставительно. — Сейчас я говорю, а потом уж говорить не буду!» Потом вызывала ее к себе и указания давала мать… Зависть, возбуждение и любопытство младших сестёр, которым настрого было заказано мешаться под ногами, когда приедет царевич… Слуги, готовившие замок к прибытию гостей, распоряжения насчет кухни… Всё соединилось в одну сплошную беготню и ожидание.  
      Приехал он, правда, не так уж скоро. Через полтора или два месяца — для Марины эти дни растянулись в сплошную череду ожидания.  
      Когда он приехал вместе с Вишневецкими, уже стояла весна. Марина в таком была волнующем напряжении, что стояла опустив глаза, когда все вместе семьёй встречали их на крыльце, и только когда стали представлять его, и он подошел к ней, быстро глянула на того, кого предназначили ей в женихи, и увидела, что он — стройный, с очень светлыми волосами; и когда он подошел и наклонился к её руке, она разглядела, какие у него густые светлые ресницы. Был он одет в польское платье, в кунтуш, и показался ей сперва тоненьким и лёгким, но потом она разглядела, что под одеждой у него очерчены крепкие мускулы. Лицо у него было открытое, с чуть грубоватыми прямыми чертами, впрочем, довольно приятное, и только порою у рта возникала горькая, словно бы скептическая складка, как будто он всё уж на свете повидал и знает, и обо всём имеет своё суждение. И ей всё хотелось узнать, что за жизнь у него в прошлом, что за печали лежат у него на сердце…  
      — Я, — сказал он тогда, кланяясь, — безмерно рад гостить в вашем доме, дорогая панна… Для такого одинокого странника, как я, большая честь найти в нём кров и приют.  
      — Надеюсь, наше скромное жилище послужит вам достойным кровом, и вы не оставите нас, недостойных, своею дружбой, — сказала она.  
      — Я счастлив пребывать в нём, — ответил он.  
      После был торжественный обед в честь дорогого гостя. Димитрий о себе говорил мало, больше говорили отец с Вишневецким о судьбах стран и народов, а потом устраивали гостя на ночлег.  
      И начались те дни… Когда им предоставили полную свободу — хотя, конечно, родители следили понемногу — те дни свиданий, когда она с утра вставала и бежала в сад, а он ждал ее. Если же погода не позволяла, укрывались они в комнатах замка. Они говорили обо всём на свете; он рассказывал ей о себе, и она ему — об обычаях своей страны. Дни, окутанные очарованием тех свиданий, словно прозрачной весенней дымкой…  
      Между прочим, отец намекнул ей ещё до приезда Димитрия: для нас не так уж и важно, настоящий ли он царевич или нет, главное — возвести его на московский престол и ее, Марины, миссия на этой земле. Она всё поняла! Пусть отец не думает, она не подведёт! Она не маленькая! Не подведёт ни отца, ни его боевых товарищей, не потеряет голову! Поняла, что две её главные задачи — чтобы он был влюблен в неё страстно, и чтобы ради нее не оставлял мечту завоевать московский трон… А настоящий ли он царевич или выдаёт себя за него — пусть не будет большой разницы…  
      Главное, что он благородного происхождения, а иначе бы Мнишек, и никто из шляхты, ни за что не согласился выдать за него свою дочь. Шляхта, культивировавшая в своей среде почти животное отвращение к лицам низших сословий, даже помыслить не могла ничего подобного.  
      А уж это видно было — что он от роду благороден, Марина и потом в этом убедилась: даже в московитах, этих неотёсанных грубых медведях, всегда заметно высокое происхождение; они и держатся по-иному, с особенной осанкой, нежели простолюдины, и говорят по-другому… Димитрий тоже был не обучен изящным светским манерам, но он так легко схватывал всё, к чему присматривался, что, лишь подражая виденному, мог вполне сносно общаться со шляхтой. Отец Марины как-то сказал по секрету, что наймёт для Димитрия учителей танцев и изящных манер за свои деньги, лишь бы только он сделал предложение. Нужно было тонко указать ему, что она согласна стать его женой, только если он станет царём, чтобы он захотел принести Московское царство к её ногам; но не её это воля, а таковы обстоятельства и желание отца. И она старалась — придворные королевские интриганы могли бы позавидовать расставленным ею сетям!.. Отец сказал ей: «Гляди в оба, Марина!» — и она глядела в оба, да ещё как! …В голубой, прозрачной весенней дымке тех дней — улыбайся ему, держи осанку, не отнимай руки, когда он губами едва притрагивается к ней, не решаясь целовать по-настоящему… Говори обычные, пустые слова, будь гордой, но проявляй сочувствие…  
      Те светлые, прозрачные голубые дни так и остались в её памяти окутанными чудным двойным ощущением: нежности, счастья, ожидания праздника, влюблённой приподнятости и надежды на будущее, как у всякой девушки в ожидании первых свиданий — и вместе четкой расчетливости и соображений (всё — ради  _общего дела!_ ради Родины, Республики, ради отца и шляхтичей!), что и как делать, что и когда надо сказать. Может быть, тогда впервые проявилась в ней та «авантюрная жилка», что потом сопутствовала ей в её приключениях.  
      — А он осыплет тебя изумрудами? — приставала к ней по вечерам её младшая сестра Фрузя. — А алмазами? У него много драгоценных камней и наследства?  
      Марина рассеянно отмахивалась от расспросов сестры. Она уже поняла про себя, что для того, чтобы сделаться царицей, ей нужно будет стать совсем как московиты — одной из них. И она готова что угодно для этого сделать.  
  
      ***  
      Что есть судьба, в чём её суть, назначение? — мысль тоскливая, навязчивая, как песня, которую любила певать в ссылке Юркина мать. «То моё, мое сердечко стонет, как осенний лист, дрожит…» Матушка, Варвара Елизарьевна, в молодости бывшая красавицей, с густой светло-рыжеватой косой… Сядет, бывало, подопрётся рукою, и так-то жалостно выводит, глядя на огонёк светящей в темноте избы масляной коптилки: «Извела меня кручина, подколодная змея, догорай, гори, моя лучина, догорю с тобой и я… Расступись, земля сырая… Приюти, юти меня, родная, в тихой келье гробовой…»  
      Городишко Брагин в Литве, имение пана Вишневецкого, затерянный среди белорусских земель… Горшки на плетнях, аисты на гнездах, всё-то не так, как в родном Костромском крае… В слугах у пана Вишневецкого — человек десять рослых белокурых хлопцев, все в белых рубахах с опоясками, в очередь подают ему с утра воду для умывания, рушники с вышивками…  
      Юрка томился среди них, всё не мог забыть — навеки врезалось, как тогда застучало в висках: «Что ж ты бьёшь меня, погань этакая, что ж ты бьёшь меня, как ты смеешь?!»  
      Говорят, поляки — гордые… Да что это за гордость, спесь одна! Юрка на них насмотрелся: пыжатся друг перед другом, кто кого знатнее, и каждый себя всенепременно выше других почитает. Нет, ты пойми гордость русского дворянского человека, чья честь унижена, который лишен всего, что у него было… И не в потере же богатства и почестей дело!  
      И долго не мог забыть этого: «Что же ты меня бьёшь?» — и ещё раз десять это вслух перед паном, не боясь его гнева, повторил бы!  
      Ну, пан Вишневецкий вроде и не рассердился. Сначала было сунулся, нахмурясь, замахнулся еще, потом вроде отошёл. Смотрел, смотрел на него, улыбнулся даже. А через две недели к нему приехал его брат Константин, и князь, показывая на Юрку, прошептал что-то брату на ухо, и тот поглядел на него и тоже улыбнулся.  
      А еще через пару дней его позвали в панские покои. Тут-то всё и выяснилось.  
      Родственник Вишневецких, Мнишек, устраивал поход против царя Бориса именем спасшегося якобы царевича Димитрия, убитого в Угличе. Им в этом походе нужен был человек, подставное лицо на роль царевича. Они предлагали Юрке стать им, и при их поддержке взойти на русский престол.  
      Юрка сначала испугался. Как это — стать царём? Но потом, когда глубоко об этом поразмыслил… Разве ему не хочется, чтобы злодей Борис был свергнут? Честный путь на родину ему, Юрке, беглому монаху-расстриге, все равно заказан. Неужели же мыкаться всю жизнь в чужой земле?  
      А почему бы и не стать ему царём? Всё лучше, чем прислугой… Куда-куда ни бросала его жизнь, может, в этом есть смысл? Род Рюриковичей всё равно прервался. У поляков, вон — вообще выбирают на трон кого захотят. Разве не справедливее править страной дворянскому сыну, нежели прислуживать? И кроме того — как же ещё лучше отомстить царю Борису, губителю Юркиной семьи, отправившему их в ссылку?  
      Юрка был молод, пылок и при осторожном нажиме и тонком убеждении Вишневецких и Мнишка и впрямь живо загорелся этой идеей. Ради свержения Годунова он согласен был идти с войском на своих соотечественников. Если поляки окажут поддержку, как обещают (а они, похоже, не шутят с этим походом), то положиться на них будет можно. А царём быть… Наверняка можно, если воля и желание к тому есть.  
      Он много раздумывал над этим потом, когда его взяли от прислуги и поселили в панских покоях. Разве у него не болит сердце о Русской земле? Разве не хочется, чтобы прекратились её беды и напасти? Поляки обещали ему дать денег, оружие, войско и, если всё у них пойдет удачно, помощь короля в обмен на союз Руси с Речью Посполитой и переход в католицизм. Положим, последнее подождёт… Надо сейчас обещать им всё, что попросят. Перво-наперво — надо всё переделать на Руси, все законы устроить по-новому! Юрка много читал и слышал о жизни в других странах. Надо, чтобы и у нас процветала наука, построить университеты, как в Германии, Литве… Что ж мы как дикие варвары, живем мрачно, от всех отгородившись, и монахи всем заправляют? Пусть и у нас будут балы, танцы, веселье, музыка играет… Свободу дать всем, пусть хоть царя ругают вслух на площадях, с него не убудет… Дружба и союзничество с другими государствами, с Европой, в первую очередь с поляками — не вечно же нам воевать! Главное же — отменить всё, что ввел ненавистный всем Годунов, от чего земля Русская стонет! Все его подати и закрепощения крестьян!  
      А изобразить царского сына — как-нибудь уж с этим справимся… Юрка повидал на свете много людей, легко перенимал чью угодно повадку. Были, пожалуй, в нём задатки лицедейства, и если бы ему было это интересно само по себе — то занимался бы этим.  
      …Был среди слуг Вишневецкого парень Николка, здоровый, с белыми густыми ресницами. Они с Юркой делили одну каморку. Этот Николка присутствовал тогда при той сцене в бане, и после сказал ему с непонятной обидой: «Теперь тебя пан среди всех возвысит, в любимчики возведёт». «Да почему, Николка?» — не мог понять Юрка. Но вскоре его и впрямь позвали к господам, расспрашивали о его жизни, отпустили… Потом позвали снова. И предложили ему стать царевичем Димитрием. Пан Вишневецкий, быстро сообразив, какую выгоду можно извлечь из такого удобного человека, как Юрка, суетился вовсю, бегал по комнатам, собирая поездку… Он и сам был готов уйти, бежать куда угодно из этого странного мирка с панской тяжёлой рукой и его же тяжёлой любовью — тоскливо ему было смотреть, как здоровые парни стремятся угодить князю во всём, как будто это самое главное в их жизни.  
      Что ты мне хотел сказать своей обидой, Николка? Видно, и правда, что судьба — вроде деспотичного пана, как поднимет тебя — и воспользуйся тем, что оказался наверху…  
  
      ***  
      Юрка понял, что ему придется жениться на дочери Мнишка. Прямого разговора об этом у них не было, но пан Ежи как-то так ловко опутал, оплёл его своими речами, что по всему выходило, что Отрепьев ему всем обязан, и помогать в Юркином начинании (а Юрка уже не собирался отступаться от затеи свергнуть Годунова) воевода ему будет, только если тот возьмёт в жёны его дочь.  
      Юрка и не возражал, не печалился о потере свободы. Всё равно ведь придется жениться когда-нибудь, а быть должником за помощь в обретении престола и семейная поддержка друг друга — между теми, кто у власти, дело, небось, обычное.  
      Юрка был влюбчив, падок до женского пола, и плотский грех в своих скитаниях уже не раз познал. Он решил от души влюбиться в дочь воеводы, тогда будет легче сказать себе, что для нее отвоевываешь Московское царство; так что когда ехали в самборский замок, на встречу с нею, только и молился про себя, чтобы не совсем уж некрасивой оказалась…  
      И совсем не оказалась, даже весьма напротив; увидев милое беленькое личико, темные, забранные в диадему волосы, с облегчением припал к ее ручке, сказал одну-две подходящих любезности… А дальше уж легко было возжечь себя любовью и вообразить себе, что для неё одной — это всё, всё, чего он добивается, и царство, и московский трон.  
      А дальше уж как-то само собой вышло, что они всегда вместе, с ней вдвоём, и он рассказывает ей о своей жизни и о своих скитаниях. С панами у них было условлено: он детства своего почти не помнит, историю о чудесном спасении своем от убийц слышал со слов людей, которые его потом спрятали и растили; а далее врать почти не надо было — рассказывай себе правду…  
      Весна в тот год в Самборе наступила светлая, зеленая, цветущая; так буйно расцвело всё в саду вокруг воеводиного замка, что весь он был будто освещён зеленью, и в комнатах как будто посветлело… Даже в тенистых местах зелень была такая яркая, прозрачная, что под деревьями казалось светлее. Цвели белым цветом вишни. Кричали грачи, пели соловьи, а в пруду, где распускались кувшинки, квакали лягушки. Они с Мариной проводили время в саду наедине — пани Ядвига, всё старавшаяся оставить их одних, сама же иной раз придёт, поглядит, будто забрать оставленную книгу, да любопытные личики ее младших братьев и сестер порою выглядывали из листвы. Обычно они проводили время в беседке у замка или на берегу пруда, где стояла скамейка; он прохаживался перед нею, рассказывая о себе, а она сидела с книгой стихов или с букетом нарванных цветов, и бросала взгляды на него, любуясь его статной военной выправкой.  
      …Один раз она спросила его:  
      — Когда вы вернете себе престол, мой ясновельможный принц, когда воцаритесь на нём, как положено справедливостью — не забудете ли меня, не забудете вашу панну?  
      Удивительные у неё были глаза: серо-синие, ровного оттенка, и не разберёшь, какого цвета больше, с темным ободком; а когда сердилась или была в волнении — темнели почти до цыганской черноты.  
      — Как я могу забыть вас, моя панна? — сказал он, склонив перед ней голову, целуя кончики ее пальцев. — О, за это меня следовало бы казнить! Напротив, если я останусь жив и не сложу голову, если мне удастся одолеть моих врагов и вернуть власть в моей земле, может быть, мне поможет в этом одна лишь память о вас…  
      Он встал в волнении, подошел ближе к заросшему густой травой берегу пруда, где под склоненными ветвями ивы белели кувшинки на воде, где неумолчно квакали лягушки.  
      Она тоже поднялась, подошла к нему, встала чуть сзади.  
      — Вы обещаете? — взволнованно, шёпотом произнесла она. — Вы ведь рыцарь, вы сделаете это для меня, ради меня?  
      До чего же одуряюще здесь пахли цветы. Просто с ума сойти.  
      Она стояла с ним рядом, вложив свою ручку в его руку и склонив голову на его плечо; и каждой струной души — готова была лгать, и каждой струной души — доверялась ему безгранично.  
      — Как красиво у нас… — сказала она, кивнув на куст каких-то садовых цветов.  
      — Да, панна.  
      — Красота природы — такая вещь, которой можно искренне восхищаться.  
      Он осторожно взял ее под руку.  
      — Ваша красота не менее достойна восхищения, панна.  
      — Расскажите мне о вашей Родине. Она красива? — Марина бросила на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц.  
      По правде говоря, Марина не много лестного слышала от шляхты о его родине, но, желая постигнуть всё о стране, править которой ей предстоит, внимала ему, как прилежная ученица.  
      Он ответил не сразу, и светлые его брови задумчиво свелись в нахмуренную линию.  
      — Рассказать вам о ней, моя панна? Красива ли она? Да, она красива…  
      — Как Польша? — спросила она чуть ревниво.  
      — Как Польша — да, и ещё красивее. Но когда спрашивают, то хочется говорить не об этом… Она… она совсем особенная. Впрочем, рассказать о своей стране чужестранцу так же трудно, моя панна, как говорить на ином языке.  
      — О, пан прекрасно говорит на нашем языке, — возразила она. — Я бы ни за что не смогла выучиться так быстро по-вашему…  
      Юрка томился, обдумывая, как и в какой момент сделать ей предложение. Его тяготила непривычная обстановка — оттого ли, что на Руси не принято было вот так открыто беседовать с женщинами… Да нет, говорить-то по душам с кем угодно можно — кто ж запрещает? Но тут эти беседы были возведены чуть не в обязанность, и оттого говорилось много лишнего, и не подводилось никак к главному.  
      Уже распустились летние цветы, и легла на траву лёгкая тень зноя, и прошли уж все приличные сроки, когда он должен был предложить ей руку и сердце, а он всё ещё этого не сделал.  
      Уже в который раз пани Ядвига, потеряв терпение, посылала младшую дочь Фрузю послушать, о чём они говорят.  
      — Ты запретила мне к ним ходить, — капризно отвечала Фрузя.  
      — Ну сходи же, Фрузя, будь умницей, я дам тебе злотый. — Пани Ядвига проглатывала гнев, стараясь не сердиться.  
      Фрузя, получив обещание, с неохотным видом, а на самом деле сгорая от любопытства, отправлялась к пруду и заставала такую картину: Марина сидит с книгой в руках, не читая, устремив безразличный взгляд поверх неё, и наречённый царевич Димитрий — сидит у её ног или стоит перед скамейкой.  
      — Фрузя! — внезапно говорила Марина посреди разговора, не меняя позы. — Фрузя, поди сюда!  
      Фрузя недовольно обнаруживала своё укрытие и выходила из кустов.  
      — Фрузя, уйди отсюда… Оставь нас… Что тебе, поиграть негде? Я тебе дам два шеляга.  
      — Мне уже мама обещала злотый, — сердито говорила Фрузя. — Давай больше. Я ей ничего не скажу.  
      Но когда, выторговав монету, Фрузя собиралась уходить, Марина, бросив взгляд на Димитрия, замечала, что он явлением Фрузи не менее раздосадован и ждёт, когда она уйдет — вроде бы собирался что-то сказать, — и ей приходило в голову потомить его подольше.  
      — Нет, подожди, Фрузя… Скажи маме…  
      — Вот, то гонят, то оставайся, то опять уйди, — ворчала Фрузя. Но когда она уходила наконец, вновь воцарялась неловкая пауза.  
      — …Так мы говорили с вами об избранности шляхты. У вас не так? — Марина вертела в руках цветок из букета, что лежал у нее на коленях, и смотрела на него, прищурясь, словно не о том на самом деле хотела сказать, и была исключительно очаровательна в этот миг.  
      — У нас — нет. Но как бы это сказать? Конечно, дворяне и бояре выше смердов… Но нету такого, чтобы считать холопей погаными… Разве не все дети Божьи?  
      «Как монах говорю», — подумалось Юрке с неприязнью.  
      Марина прижала к лицу цветы и слушала его внимательно.  
      — У нас, панна, скорее избранность царя. Вот уж он — надо всеми и всем общий отец… У нас его любят как родного. Конечно, не о злодее Годунове речь… Но в нашей стране любовь к царю — это, пожалуй, особенная стать…  
      …Вот у нас ведь как — уединишься с сударушкой, ну втайне и выложишь ей всё… А тут изволь сидеть у всех на виду и говорить пустые словеса.  
      — Как много злоключений вам пришлось перенести из-за вашего злодея-царя, мой принц, — задумчиво сказала она, и голос её потеплел, чуть дрогнув — как всегда, когда она говорила о его злоключениях.  
      Сделать тон чуть благосклоннее, ласковее — взгляд… Так и выносила на себе — безупречной выдержкой, как осанкой — все их свидания.  
  
      …Марина отложила книгу. В майских сумерках сквозь открытое окно плыли, окутывали все собою шорохи, звуки, запахи вечернего цветущего сада.  
      Отодвинув локтем книгу, положенную рядом с тремя толстыми оплывшими свечами в подсвечнике, Марина встала и подошла к окну. Вечерняя свежесть проникала, охватывала сквозь тяжёлое испанское платье. Латинские стихи об искусстве любви смутно будоражили воображение. Пели в саду птицы.  
      Кто-то быстрым шагом прошел под окнами.  
      — Кто там? Это ты, Бася? — спросила она.  
      — Я, панна Марина, — откликнулась девушка.  
      — Что ты там ходишь? Стемнело уже! — Марина, потянувшись, тихо рассмеялась, оттого ли, что служанка неизвестно зачем бегала под окнами, или сама не зная почему. В последние дни ей было как-то странно чувствовать себя по-новому — от постоянной гордой натянутой осанки, от этого ощущения себя взрослой.  
      Делать предложение Юрка не торопился. Помимо бесед с нею, он проводил день, совещаясь с отцом и Вишневецким об их общих планах.  
      А потом — обед, серебро, вилки, которыми их гость научился пользоваться только в замке у Мнишеков… Музыка за столом… Время, отведенное им на знакомство и завязывание отношений, на предложение руки и сердца, всё шло.  
  
      Пани Ядвига, сидя за столиком в беседке, вся истомилась, обмахиваясь от жары. Душа у неё была не на месте: она так до конца и не была уверена, на счастье ли или на беду отправляет дочь в «дикую Московию»… Убедило её до конца, лишь когда муж сказал, что надо попробовать ловить удачу сейчас — и тогда может выпасть счастье всей семье, жизнь при дворе всем детям, а иначе возможности вообще не будет. Утешала её лишь слегка мысль, что, может, ещё и не удастся их московскому гостю затея с захватом престола — но тут же становилось совестно за свои мысли.  
      Уже не раз посылала она то Анулю, то Фрузю — и вот наконец в один из вечеров на дорожке от пруда показалась Фрузя, на бегу размахивавшая руками.  
      — Сделал! Сделал! — во всё горло кричала она.  
      Пани Ядвига вскочила.  
      — Ах, боже мой! Ну что же? Да не кричи ты так! Ну, что же?  
      — Сделал! — запыхавшись, произнесла Фрузя. — Я, говорит, бедный рыцарь и смею надеяться, что вы согласитесь разделить со мною мой жребий… А она говорит, я, говорит, для вас готова на всё…  
  
      … — Я готова куда угодно пойти за вами, мой принц, быть у вас хоть последней служанкой! — прозвенел её голос. — Но вам известны условности, присущие нашему миру и шляхте…  
      В пруду плеснулась вода. Юрка стоял на одном колене, прижимая в потёмках её руку к губам.  
      — О, не беспокойтесь, панна! — пылко ответил он. — Вы будете выходить замуж не за безродного холопа, а за царя Московского государства. Обещаю вам, клянусь честью — или я сложу голову, или принесу к вашим ногам этот титул!  
      И в этот момент он действительно готов был ради неё свернуть горы, завоевать царства, взойти на какой угодно престол…  
  
      Пани Ядвига побежала на берег, но остановилась, замешкалась, не желая им помешать… Но они уже сами со счастливыми лицами шли от пруда в потёмках навстречу родителям и сёстрам.  
      Марина позже и сама не помнила, как это произошло, точно все случилось как-то само собой. После были благословения, восторги, объятия, слёзы…  
      Потом отец с Вишневецкими и Димитрием снова говорили о судьбах страны и о готовящемся походе.  
      Удивительно, но хотя об этом говорилось много раз, и она говорила с ним об этом, но она, кажется, только сейчас поняла, до конца осознала, что для того, чтобы Димитрий воцарился на престоле, должна быть война, что она должна начаться прямо сейчас, и он, её жених, должен отправиться на эту войну, и от исхода этой войны многое для них зависит.  
  
      ***  
      Поздним осенним днём 1604 года царь Борис Фёдорович принимал в кремлёвских палатах окольничего Семёна Годунова.  
      Окольничий стоял перед сидевшим на троне царем в учтивом полупоклоне.  
      — Доподлинно известно, государь, что имя его — Григорий Отрепьев, беглый монах Чудова монастыря. Мошенник и вор. Скитался по русским и литовским землям, знался с разбойниками. Набрал себе наемное войско у Сигизмунда… Однако в занятых землях жители полностью признали его царём, якобы — Димитрием Иоанновичем, и присягнули его власти. Измена в Моравске, Чернигове, Путивле… Все вести об этом подтвердились.  
      Борис Фёдорович вдумчиво выслушал его, оглаживая бороду. Кликнул слугу.  
      — Басманов с войском прибыл?  
      — Да, великий государь.  
      — Зови его!  
      Вошёл воевода Петр Басманов — красавец в щегольском стрелецком кафтане, шапке, подбитой соболиным мехом, черноглазый, с аккуратно подстриженной каштановой бородкой.  
      — Готово ли войско, Басманов? — спросил царь.  
      — Готово, великий государь! Стоит у крыльца. Ждет приказания отправляться.  
      — Хорошо. — Борис повернулся к окольничьему.  
      — Знаю всё, что говоришь, и без сообщения: о том прежде было доложено… Что там ещё? Реки, не скрывайся!  
      — Государь, — потупившись, произнес Семен Годунов, — войско князя Мстиславского разбито. Посланный тобою на переговоры дьяк Щелкалов перешёл на сторону самозванца. Города и веси Северской земли один за другим сдаются без боя.  
      Борис тяжело задумался, снова гладя рукой чёрную бороду. Наступило молчание на несколько секунд.  
      — Дальше что? — тихо спросил царь.  
      — Король свейский прислал грамоту, — сказал Семён Годунов, доставая свёрнутую бумагу. — Предлагает помощь и союз Земле Русской против злейшего своего врага — Сигизмунда. Ибо хоть и отнекивается польский король от помощи вору, все же с его позволения набрал самозванец себе войско, по-другому быть не может.  
      — Отказать, — молвил Борис Федорович. — Впрочем, грамоту давай, а на словах откажи. Свеи — те на нашу землю зарятся не меньше ляхов. Век не расплатимся за ту помощь… Что с войском Мстиславского?  
      — Отступило под Новгород-Северским. Воевода ранен, едва не попал в плен… Счёт убитым на тысячи…  
      Борис задумчиво покивал, выслушивая. Перевёл взгляд на воеводу, испытующе задержал на нём взор.  
      — Что ты скажешь, Пётр Фёдорович?  
      Басманов шагнул вперёд.  
      — Войско моё ждёт твоего приказа, государь! Дозволь, как велел, отправиться на подмогу Мстиславскому… Костьми ляжем, а остановим ляхов и самозванца!  
      Семён Годунов тоже шагнул ближе, на правах родственника участливо глянул на царя.  
      — Не печалься, государь-батюшка! — ласково и почтительно сказал он. — Даст Бог, разгромим супостатов и одолеем измену. И не с такими справлялись, не таких бивали!  
      Борис слушал окольничего, хмурясь, и к нему пришла горькая мысль, что, хотя и утешительны слова этих людей, но, возможно, и на них самих надежда нынче слаба. С невероятной силой, если верить докладам, распространяется по русской земле вера в спасшегося Дмитрия-царевича…  
      Семён Годунов выждал паузу и продолжил:  
      — Многие обманулись, поверили вору Гришке, что тот — царевич Дмитрий, оставшийся в живых сын царя Иоанна. Если дозволишь, великий государь, отправить людей в Углич…  
      Услышав имя Димитрия, Борис невольно болезненно покривился и тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Не нужно, — Борис скорбно махнул рукой. Встал, отошёл в угол с иконами, но не молился, а молча стоял. Басманов и Годунов не видели, как исказилось тревогой и болью лицо царя, но видели, как судорожно сжалась его рука в парчовом рукаве.  
      Наконец он повернулся.  
      — Басманов, подойди сюда!  
      Басманов приблизился.  
      Борис снял с иконостаса икону Богоматери в драгоценном окладе.  
      — Пётр Фёдорович, — сказал он, твёрдо глядя в глаза Басманову. — Ты служишь мне при дворе верой и правдой вот уже четырнадцать лет, и милостью моею не был обижен… Посылаю тебя на подмогу войску Мстиславского. Отрази же нашествие злостного супостата! Постой еще раз верой и правдой за Русскую Землю!  
      — Государь великий! — взволнованно начал Басманов, кланяясь царю, — я…  
      Но Борис отрицательно мотнул головой.  
      — Не нужно, Басманов; не как царь и не господин твой к тебе обращаюсь, но как русский человек к русскому человеку — соверши для отчизны нашей всё возможное, послужи ей не за страх, а за совесть, одолей злодеев, и более, чем мною здесь, на земле, вознагражден будешь в Царствии Небесном, а уж спасения нашей отчизны не тебе ли, верному её сыну, желать больше всякого? Ступай же с войском под Новгород-Северский и отрази ляхов и с ними — Гришку-самозванца…  
      — Клянусь тебе, государь! — пообещал Басманов.  
      Борис благословил его иконой на бой и дал ее целовать. Басманов кланялся и обещал ему служить верой и правдой и отразить полки супостатов. Кланялся царю и Семён Годунов.  
      — Ступай же с Богом! — молвил Борис Федорович и, повернувшись к Семёну, добавил. — Прикажите служить по всем церквам молебны за одоление врага… Благослови вас Господь, дети мои!  
  
      ***  
      У ворот Кремля выстроилось стрелецкое войско. Конница выстроилась у самых царских крылец, правое крыло её подходило к каменным ступеням. Каждый дворянин привел с собою немалое количество ратных людей.  
      День был ветреный. Порывами взметало полы кафтанов, сбрую на лошадях, бряцало оружие.  
      Войско волновалось, теснилось, кони ржали, натягивали поводья. Царила общая возбуждённость перед грядущим и близящимся боем.  
      Стрелецкие начальники громко переговаривались.  
      — А что, господа, правда ль это беглый из Чудова монастыря расстрига, вор Гришка, кого мы бьём, иль ляхи кого другого царского сына изображать поставили?  
      — Да правда ли он так уж бьёт наши войска? Правда ль, что все от него прочь бегут?  
      — Обольстил, собака, ратных людей! С его стороны, почитай, не меньше русских, чем против него… На его сторону перешло много, вот и захватил города…  
      — Ништо, ребята! Не робей! Кто б он ни был, не одолеть ему силы русской! Поразомнёмся в чистом полюшке, не пропустим супостата!  
      О том, не может ли враг в самом деле оказаться спасённым царевичем Дмитрием, у царского крыльца не говорили — боялись. Но по переулкам, площадям и базарам ширились, не стихая, слухи о «молодом государе». Вся Москва гудела, как растревоженная — да что Москва! — и по всей стране, не только в неверных окраинах, вроде Северской земли, распространилась тайная молва о Димитрии, несмотря на то, что Борис Фёдорович посылал своих людей во все концы надзирать за порядком, несмотря на то, что властями было громко объявлено, кто такой на самом деле самозванец — Гришка Отрепьев, и приказано ему было ни в коем случае не верить. Кто верил и кто не верил — все шептались о незнакомце: в домах, в кабаках и в переулках…  
      — Да кто ж он таков? Ужели и впрямь царевич Димитрий?  
      — Что же он, воскрес, что ли? Ведь убитый лежал! Весь-то народ видел…  
      — Ври, дура! Воскреснуть никто не может, как только Господь наш Иисус Христос! Другое дитя убили в Угличе злодеи — у них, чай, рука не дрогнет! А наш государь, настоящий, Димитрий Иоаннович, на Литве теперь… Так уж он грозен, так величав: я-де, грозится, злодея-Бориску скину! И всё-то, что злодей на Руси выдумал, всё нам, сказывает, отменит! И тягло царское для народа ослабит, и Юрьев день для холопов вернёт…  
      — А то, говорят, милости всем обещает! Кто-де за Бориску стоял — пусть перейдёт на сторону законного царя, покается, и ничего с ним не будет… Милостив он, законный государь!  
      Слухи о Димитрии ширились и множились, особенно среди недовольных правящим царём. Царю не могли простить, что он происходил не из древнего рода Рюриковичей, испокон веков правившего на Руси, что он выслужился при дворе Иоанна Грозного из простых опричников, что он всячески старался укрепить свою власть и силу государства, порою за счет кармана бояр и усиления крепостничества… Каждое нововведение царя ставили ему в вину. Ропот и недовольство Годуновым обратились у многих в надежды на «нового, законного государя».  
      — И что ж, правда его подменили в Угличе?  
      — Какой там! Сказывали ведь государевы люди — беглый монах он, Гришка Отрепьев, самозванец!  
      — Са-мо-зва-анец! Эх, ты! Тюха!  
      — А что?  
      — Да то! Смекай сам, разве ж скажет злодей-то, Бориска-то, что это подлинный царевич Димитрий! Разве признает!  
      — А мне люди знакомые, что на Литве были, видели, баяли: не похож он на царевича! Сказывают, с виду лях ляхом — и одет-то по-ихнему, и бает по-ляшски, и всею повадкой-то как они — не отличишь!  
      — Да не лях он, а Гришка Отрепьев!  
      Так волновалась, гудела — с оглядкой, где громче, где тише, всё смелее, несмотря на надзор — растревоженная Московская земля.  
      …Басманов вышел на царское крыльцо — шум в войске утих. Басманов спустился по белым ступеням, вскочил на коня, звеня сбруей, выхватил плетку. Развернул плечи, повёл на войско смелыми решительными глазами.  
      — Вперёд, братья! Не робеть! На Северскую землю! Не посрамим земли русской и царского имени! Дадим отпор вору и самозванцу! Государь Борис Фёдорович благословляет нас на бой!  
      — Ур-ра!!! — раздалось в ответ, и войско, с головных рядов приходя в движение, тронулось постепенно вслед за воеводой.  
  
      ***  
      …Мог ли хоть сколько-нибудь ожидать Юрка, как изменится его жизнь, где и кем он станет? И в гущу каких событий затянет его, и как поведёт он за собою войска, уверенный, что повелевает этими событиями, и что полностью можно положиться на поддержку союзников — уже вдохновленный, уже желая из низов мигом взойти на престол, как герой из детской сказки, и полностью перекроить всё по-новому в Русском государстве?  
      Почти год он провёл в Самборе, в замке у Мнишков, готовя планы своего похода на Русь, обдумывая их и советуясь с воеводой и Константином Вишневецким. Пани Ядвига тем временем готовила сборы к свадьбе, но пока ещё всё было втайне. Даже помолвку решено было проводить потом, когда Димитрий — Бог даст! — будет сидеть на престоле, ведь сейчас он был — никто, слуга Вишневецких, и в глазах шляхты отдавать за него замуж дочь воеводы было бы невозможным и неслыханным делом.  
      На приём к королю Сигизмунду они с Вишневецким и Мнишком отправились весною 1604 года. Аудиенция прошла в присутствии нунция Рангони.  
      Юрка пустил в ход всё своё лицедейское умение: пылко описывал свою жизнь, кланялся королю, пускал слезу, со слезами на глазах падал на колени, вскакивал, не чувствуя ни малейшего смущения. Всё было как в горячечном, лихорадочном бреду; словно подхваченный какой-то волной, несшей его на гребне… Напоследок он воззвал к чувствам короля — напомнил ему, что тот сам родился в гонении и в узах, как Вишневецкий с Мнишком научили… Король выслушал его благосклонно, одобрительно отнёсся к планам относительно московского престола, сказал несколько напутственных слов и в конечном счёте дал согласие Димитрию набрать войско из наемников на территории Речи Посполитой.  
      Далее помогать им взялся Рангони. Посовещавшись с Вишневецким и воеводой, он присоединился к их делу. К Юрке приставили секретаря, который должен был помочь ему составить письма к московскому народу от имени царевича, идущего возвращать себе законный трон. Вместе с секретарем и Рангони они написали эти послания, где главным образом упиралось на обещания милостей народу, милостей всем, кто оставит злодея-Годунова и примкнет к Димитрию, и справедливого правления.  
      Дальше дело стало за войском… Был разослан клич от имени Димитрия по Литве и Польше, чтобы набрать «смелых рыцарей, готовых постоять за католическую веру на Московской земле» — помимо шляхтичей из окружения Мнишека, что шли с ними в поход и согласились вложиться в него деньгами. «Время собирать камни», — говорил пан Мнишек.  
      Мог ли Юрка предполагать такое раньше, что все это будет с ним, с Юркой Отрепьевым, когда еще, служа у Вишневецких, убегал из дома за деревенскую околицу, ложился там на землю, раскинув руки, долго глядел на розовый закат, и грудь его томилась, теснилась тоской, гневом, ненавистью, когда вспоминал он прежние обиды — и чем-то ещё неясным, что хотелось понять, чего он до сих пор не понял, не нашёл, не выходил в своих скитаниях?  
      Мог ли предполагать такое раньше — в детстве, в родительском доме, в Москве на романовской службе, ссылке и странствиях, в доме у Вишневецких, и даже когда долго и тяжело обдумывал, принять ли нелёгкое, рискованное решение — стать царевичем Дмитрием, согласиться на их предложение?  
      …Они прощались с нею перед поездкою в Краков, наедине, в полутёмном зале с чёрно-белым клетчатым полом, куда она тайно затянула его перед открытым, вместе со всей семьею, прощанием. Тёмные глаза её возбуждённо блестели в полумраке… «Правда не забудешь? Не оставишь свою бедную панну?» — точно смеясь над ним, прошептала она. Он в ответ прижал её руку к своей груди… Неловкость, напряжение тех дней, когда он должен был делать ей предложение, давно ушли, и сейчас она была такая близкая, родная, милая ему… Юрка чувствовал только радостную приподнятость и решимость наравне с готовностью в любой бой, готовность отвоевывать  _своё_ царство!  
      Ну, так мог ли он предположить когда-нибудь о себе такое ранее?  
      Нет, не мог — даже и тогда, кажется, когда уже писал с секретарём письма, чтобы рассылать за границу, в Россию — вряд ли ожидал, что это будет с ним в самом деле, что поведёт он и бросит на границу собственное войско… И тогда, в первый вечер в панских покоях, когда его взяли из лакейской, нарядили в господское, в польскую короткую курточку — да разве этого ему надо было от ненавистных Вишневецких, разве он искал, как их холуи, подарков и ласки панов! — когда стоял у темнеющего окна вечером в отведённой ему комнате, вглядываясь во тьму и размышляя… И когда собирались ехать в Самбор по ещё лежащему снегу, садились в сани с паном Константином, суетились, укладывая пожитки, и Адам Вишневецкий, махнув рукой у ворот на прощание — перекрестил его…


End file.
